The Junction Point Part Two
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: Marty IV and his girlfriend Emily mind-travel back to 2015! NaNo Part Two. Please review! FINISHED!
1. Prologue

**The Junction Point Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the movies. **

**Author's Note: **Here we go again, new chapter for a new story. Hope you all like it.

**1: Prologue**

_October 21, 2075  
10:40 PM PDT_

"Great Scott!"

Martin Seamus McFly the Fourth looked up in surprise at Emmett Brown's cry. He jumped off his chair, and ran out towards the staircase. He realised his great- grandfather was in the lab right now, double-checking one of his inventions. Marty felt nervous, as he sure wished nothing bad had happened to Doc. Great-Grandpa Emmett really was a nice person.

He smiled, as he headed over to the secret elevator, that was hidden in the house at a special room behind the toilets. As he managed to squeeze himself in the small room, the operator started talking to him, just after he pressed his thumb to the plate. "Good evening Mister McFly IV, alternate version" the electronic voice said. "The day today is Monday, October 21st, 2075, 10:41 PM, and you're at 5732 Hill County Road, in the exterior parts of New Hill Valley, California, Americanada. Where would you like to go today?"

"Just the main lab floor please, thank you" Marty IV said, and waited as the elevator raced him downwards with an amazing speed, then stopped and opened it's doors again, and Marty walked into the familiar surroundings of Doctor Emmett Brown's main lab, that he shared with his friend and co-worker, Martin Seamus McFly the First, alternative version. Marty IV ignored the impressing things that were around, including some hovering things, and walked over to his great-grandfather.

"Isaac Aristocrates Brown" Doc exclaimed towards his youngest great-grandchild. Marty IV almost burst out in laughter as he saw the young boy had stolen his great-grandfather's tools… typical Isaac. "Why do you always take my tools!" He sighed, frustrated. "I should be happy that you take after me, your father and your grandfather, but sometimes, you really tend to annoy me."

"Hi to you, too, Great-Gramps" Marty IV said. Doc turned around with a frown, then his face lighted up. "Marty!" He went over and patted his great-grandchild on the back. "It's nice to see you. Why are you visiting me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Marty IV said back. "I had to check what was going on. That shout sounded through the entire household." He noticed his girlfriend, Emily Lester, standing in the background. "Hey, what's Emmy doin' here?"

"We got a special project coming up" Doc said, with a faint smile. "I was just about to go up and get you when Isaac took my tools." He stared down, and grabbed the tools out of the four-year-old's hand. "I have been checking it in the past few hours, and I think it should work well." He pointed to a device that was standing in the corner, with a towel above it.

"Why did you put a towel on it?" Marty IV asked, confused.

"I figured a hair dryer wouldn't work that well," Doc snickered, "and they still have towels in this future. But seriously – I wanted to cover it for you, if you unexpectedly came in, and for Emily too." He walked over to the device, and took the towel away from it. "May I present to you, the mind travelling control device!"

"The what?" Marty IV asked, his eyes almost bugging out of his head.

"Mind travelling control device" Doc said, with a certain pride. "Allows people to travel across the space-time continuum without actually being there. I now added years up until 999.999 BC, and the same in AD. Also, I specified the place where you will end up. You'll now be within five feet of your target."

"Great" Marty IV said, with joy.

"Here," Doc said, "here, let me demonstrate. Imagine you want to go see the drowning of South-East America, before the country merged with Canada." He tapped in some dates, and soon, December 21, 2058, 12:00 AM, Miami, Florida arrived at the screen. "That's two hours and forty-five minutes before the flood" Doc told his friends. "We even should get some pictures…" He threw a switch at the side. The system started loading up, and suddenly, a view of 2050s Miami appeared, sleeping, and the storm sounding loud. In the distance, Marty IV could see the sea that, in the 2070s, would be all over the ruins of what once was Florida and the rest of South-Eastern America.

"Say that you wanna see the accurateness of the fossils?" Doc asked. "Were humans around 10.000 years ago? What did the world look like at the end of the ice times?" He tapped in July 26, 8450 BC, 1:00 PM, Amsterdam, Holland, Europe and waited again. Just five seconds after the switch was turned around, a view of the snowy world appeared. "Hmm" Doc said. "One hell of an ice age if it was still all snow in July. I hadn't expected everything to be that drastic."

"So, where are _we _going?" Marty asked.

"You mean, when" Doc corrected. "Well, with today's date and all, I thought it was nice for you to…"

"We're going to October twenty-first twenty-_fifteen_!" Marty IV exclaimed, with obvious excitement. "I can't believe it, we're going to 21 October 2015! I have to see everything, I have to see Dad and Great-Grandpa Marty there, along with Mom, and Grandpa Marty Junior and Grandma Suzy, and you and Great-Grandpa Marty's seventeen-year-old self and Great-Great-Grandpa George and Great-Great-Grandma Lorraine and Emmy's ancestors…" He danced around the lab with excitement, and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek. "We're really going to the past! We're going to the past!" He couldn't remember the last time his great-grandfather let him use the time machine, and actually going to 2015…

"Please, calm down" Doc instructed, firmly. "Yes, you can go to 2015, but first we have to speak about a few rules. There is, of course, no risk of running into anyone since they can not see you, but still, you have to be careful. I don't know what will happen if you stay there for the entire day… I wonder if your body can handle that much physical soul being away from it. Also, you have to be careful that you don't get yourself too exhausted. I'm not sure if that would be good for your current body. Exhaustion from an entire day mixed with rest from a long sleep… I think your body would be confused, then."

"Thanks for the info, Great-Grandpa" Marty IV said, smirking. "Yeah, we'll be careful. Emmy and I both will. Of course we will. You know us, you can trust us – really, do we have to say more?"

"No, I guess not" Doc said. "But – really, be careful. For all we know, the experiment can go wrong. If you want to back out now, just say it."

"Getting worried in your old days, Great-Gramps?" Marty IV joked.

"Just concerned about losing the ones I care for" Doc said. "Well, anyway, I guess we're about ready. I'll just tap in the Destination Time in the machine, it will load up, and will transport you to 2015. Any time in mind?"

"11am" Marty IV said. "That's the time Great-Grandpa Marty, Dad and Mom arrived. I'd love to see that."

"All right" Doc said, in tapping the coordinates of what was a road in 2075, but would be a potato field in 2015. "October twenty-one… two thousand fifteen… eleven am." He looked up. "Now, just lie down, and put on those caps." He checked his watch. "It's 10:57 PM now – 11 would be a nice time. You'll wake up again at noon tomorrow.

"Sounds all right with me" Marty IV shrugged.

"Okay" Doc said, as he watched his friends putting on the caps. "All right, you're all ready, I'm all ready, let's go!" He pulled a switch. The machinery gave a little buzzing sound, then said, mechanically: "Countdown for time travel by minds starting now. Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight…"

"All right!" Emmy exclaimed. "Sounds like you really improved on it, Doc! I think it sounds like you really improved on it!"

Doc couldn't hold his chuckle back as he heard Emmy carry on the long family tradition of the Lester's of repeating themselves. "Yes, that's true, Miss Lester… Emily. I did as much of a job on it as I could, realizing that you and your boyfriend would be anxious to go back to 2015."

"Fifty-five, fifty-four, fifty-three…"

"Hey Doc, can't you do the countdown yourself?"

Doc looked towards the forty-seven-year-old that had just entered the room. "Marty!" he exclaimed, recognising his friend. Marty McFly III was dressed in a 1970s shirt with pants inside-out, perfectly fitting into the strange past-future mix the 2070s formed. "How nice is it to see you! I was just sending off your son and his girlfriend back to 2015."

"Forty-seven, forty-six, forty-five…"

"Girlfriend?" Marty III asked, smiling.

Marty IV rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to reveal my feelings for a girl, Dad, in real life and in stories." Marty Senior loved telling stories of their tales through time, in which Marty III kept insisting Sarah wasn't his girlfriend, however they grew closer to each other as time passed. It wasn't that weird that, in the time travel novels his father wrote, he purposely ignored any mention of girlfriends, ashamed of his denying back then.

"Well, Great-Grandpa George did like my stories, and he was a science fiction writer himself with major pairings in his tales" Marty III pointed out. "I can still remember how proud he was when I won that writer's contest, early 2047…" His smile saddened. "Three years before he died."

"Thirty-five, thirty-four, thirty-three…"

"Aw, come on, Dad" Marty IV said. "Great-Great-Grandma Lorraine survived up until December of 2061. She even got to see me as a little boy… and I vaguely remember her. She was 123 when she died, and Great-Great-Grandpa George was 112! That's a reasonable age, I think."

"I know, I know" Marty III sighed. "It's just… I miss them. Well, at least I still have my grandparents around… the paternal ones, at least… as well as my parents. Many people don't have that anymore, at age 47."

"Twenty-five, twenty-four, twenty-three…"

"You're absolutely right, Dad" Marty IV said. "You sure have a point. I mean – I guess I am lucky that both of my great-grandparents are still around. Some people don't care too much for their grandparents, but since you lost your father at age 3 and 10 months… and gained him back at age 17 and 5 months, technically 6… well, I can see why you still like hanging around him. Grandpa Marty Junior is a cool guy. I can't wait to see him as teenager."

"Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen…"

"Sounds like your wish is about to come true" Doc said. "Just remember that the Marty McFly Junior that you know is a completely different one from his teenage self.

"I know, I know Doc" Marty IV said. "I know."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

Marty IV breathed hard. He felt himself stop relaxing, as the cap on top of him began to make louder noises.

"Six, five, four…"

Marty felt Emily grab his hand. He held it, tightly.

"Three, two, one, TRANSPORT!"

With a sharp zap of electricity, that hurt much less than the one his father had experienced in 2046, Marty felt everything go black and completely blank. Before he knew it, he and Emily were warped through time back to the year twenty-fifteen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the movies... **

**Author's Note: **Here we go. Second chapter. Eighteen down to go.

**2: Chapter One**

_October 21, 2015  
11:00 AM PDT_

Marty IV blinked, as the temporal mind displacement released him, and he found himself in front of a pile of potatoes, just stored there. Then, a flash of bright light appeared, accompanied by a sonic boom. Within seconds, another sonic boom sounded, even harder.

"What the…" Emily began, as Marty IV pulled her up and out of the way of the light. Then, the third sonic boom sounded, and a DeLorean materialized about two hundred feet away. Marty IV and Emily ducked, as the time machine crash landed into the potato pile, and was all covered with potatoes. It sort of resembled Biff crashing into manure trucks in the '50s, and Buford falling into manure in 1885, and Miff crashing into a manure truck in 1925. It was sort of funny to see.

"That must be Great-Grandpa Marty, with Mom and Dad" Marty IV said. "Let's go over to them!" He jumped in the air, then noticed he remained floating. Pulling Emily up as well, they flew over to the DeLorean.

Inside the car, Sarah and Marty III were sitting just there, heart beating loud. Sarah looked around her, to see no trace of road, and only potatoes in sight. "Where _are_ we!" she said, in complete shock.

Marty '45 grinned, and pointed at the display. "October 21st, 2015." Indeed, the display noted that as the present time.

Sarah stared at him with a 'you gotta be kidding' look, but Marty III was more excited. "We really made it to 2015? That's great! I can't believe it! Dad's actually alive here, and Griff's just a teenager, and Great-Grandma Lorraine and Great-Grandpa George are still alive, not dead from poison from GriffCo yet…" He smiled with excitement. "Way to go McFly!"

"Calm down, Marty" Marty '45 said, opening the door the best he could, pushing the potatoes aside. "Now, if the time circuits worked correct, we're now on October 21st of 2015. In just a few hours, Griff Tannen from the future is going to give 2015 Griff the sports almanac. Be careful around that event, you two, since if Old Griff spots you, and he has a time machine…" He shuddered. "… well, anyway, we better watch out."

"I can't believe it how much happened today" Emily said. "Yup, I can't believe it. Your great-grandpa and parents must've had a hard task. Think of how evil Xiff and Ziff are now… well, we sure wouldn't want them to get mad on us, we sure wouldn't."

Marty IV smiled at his girlfriend's habit of repeating herself. However she wasn't as bad as the other Lesters, she sometimes faked to be, just for fun. He then focused his attention on down below again.

Marty '45 pointed at Marty III. "You go to the High School, and follow Griff from there, trying to get the almanac away from him. Sarah, you go follow Old Griff, and be sure that he doesn't do anything else to change history. If he does, you better interfere, or afterwards prevent it. Oh yeah, get Sarah some 2010s clothes… there's a shop uptown. As for Marty, you better wear the same clothes my son wore. And Sarah, wear something inconspicuous, huh?"

The girl nodded, and headed off towards Hill Valley downtown. Marty '45 then turned towards the DeLorean, and pulled out a red vest. Marty IV immediately recognized it as Marty Junior's from that fateful day. It had been in the family for the past 61 years, and apparently, in the Hell Valley timeline, it had as well.

Marty '45 thoroughly inspected the vest, then handed it over to his grandson, who put it on. "It's aged by thirty years, but it'll do. Be sure that your father or my other selves don't spot you. Remember, there's three of me here, as well as your Dad!"

Marty III, who had just finished putting on the vest, nodded. "Right" he said, then ran off towards town, following Sarah. Marty '45 looked after him, then turned towards the DeLorean.

"How about I surprise the kid and give the car a quick conversion?" he asked himself. "I know it'd be ready in just a few hours." He got in the car, and, under the inspecting eyes of Marty IV and Emily, moved it back a few metres to get out of the annoying potatoes, then drove away. The flying teenagers looked after him as the inventor drove away the car towards a better spot to wait for his friends to call him back. He didn't want to leave right away, after all.

"Well, that was our first look at Dad, Grandpa and Mom in this era" Marty IV said. "So, Emmy, where do you want to go next? We don't have to stay here, after all…"

"Why don't we head uptown?" Emily said. "We can just check out some 2010s stores, even if we aren't able to go in and buy something. We might run into some more of your relatives, along the way. I wonder where my ancestors were, today."

"We might bump into them, as we're in Hill Valley" Marty said. "For now, I just want to see my hometown in the past." He flew up, and started to follow the road uptown, Emily flying close behind him.

oooooooo

Lorraine McFly blinked, as she woke up. Here she was, waking up at 11:15am! It really was late. Then again, she'd needed a lot of energy for today, as she was going shopping for the house, and she'd go visit her youngest son, later that evening. Also, George and she herself would be going to the golf course.

As she got up from the bed, and managed to lie the blanket back as good as she could, she glanced into the mirror. At 77, she still looked pretty healthy, however one could clearly see her age. She sure was looking forward to her 78th birthday, early January. Then, she'd get a rejuvenation overhaul from George, which would put her age back at 50. She herself had promised that George would get the same, at his 78th birthday on April 1.

The elderly woman walked into the room, and saw George was already reading the newspaper. He looked up as he saw his wife. "Hi, Lorraine. Up already?" As she went to stand besides him, he pinched her bottom.

"George" Lorraine said, playfully. "We're way too old for that." She smiled at her husband. Although they were both 77, they hadn't turned into old codgers with canes, like Biff, and didn't regret their lives. Lorraine felt happy that, however her parents had initially been unsure of her future, she'd eventually grown to be in love with one person, a confident yet shy and not aggressive science-fiction author. However she'd thought she loved Calvin Klein for a week, and had dreamed of marrying him and being Lorraine Klein… well, her marriage with George worked out well, and she wasn't sure if that would've happened with Calvin the same.

"Well, old age is whatever you make of it" George said, smiling. "And I don't think you're that old, honestly. You still look pretty to me. I have to admit that I admired your beauty in 1955, but now… well, let's just say that you'll always be the best wife I ever could've gotten for me."

"Thanks, Georgie" Lorraine said, kissing him. "I love you, too."

oooooooo

Marty McFly III felt astonished, as he approached town square. It looked completely different from how it did in 2045. The Pleasure Paradise, which normally towered over Hill Valley, had disappeared. The war theatre on the side of the town complex was also gone, and was replaced by a theatre called 'Holomax', which was apparently playing Jaws 19. However it looked somewhat scary, it wasn't as scary as the reality of Hell Valley.

As he looked up in the sky, he saw there weren't as much flying cars as in 2045. Apparently, technology hadn't had the major boost that Doctor Emmett Brown gave to it in the original 2015, according to Marty '45, and therefore, there weren't as much flying cars as there had been when Marty McFly Senior, at age 17, had visited 2015.

Marty then saw something that looked interesting. A shop called 'Blast From The Past'. He walked over to it, and took a look inside. Aside from much other things, in the centre, there was 'Grey's Sports Almanac, 1950-2000.' Marty snickered, realizing that this book would cause some more problems during the day.

As he looked down the street, he then saw a clothing shop, and activated his walkie-talkie. "Gramps, I spotted the shop" he told his grandfather. "I think Sarah is in there."

"Got it" Marty '45 said. "Now, head over to the school."

"Check" Marty III said, as he started to do just that. He smiled, as he started walking down the street towards the High School. Then, suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The clothes shop. And in the front of the shop was a nice army camouflage suit, one that would just hide him perfectly… humming a tune, he stepped inside. He wondered what all would happen today.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the most fantastic movies of all times. **

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter. Three down, seventeen to go.

**3: Chapter Two**

_October 21, 2015  
12:00 PM PDT_

Suzy MacArthur felt a little nervous, as her new friends were showing her the exterior of Hill Valley. However she was already in town for almost two weeks, her parents and the school had decided that she wouldn't enter High School Hill Valley up until after the autumn vacation, which would be on Monday, November 2, 2015.

"I'm sure you'll love it in Hill Valley, Suzy" a brunette girl said. "It's really a nice town. It has quite the history, too – Martin Seamus McFly was born in it. He's one of the most famous rock stars of California, and he really did come up with the prototype of the hover-conversion, back in 2004. I really do love his music!"

"Yeah, it's really a lovely town" a blonde girl said. She then stepped back with disgust. "Well, except for Griff Tannen!" She pointed at a tall passer-by wearing a grey helmet. "He always harasses us, and bullies the boys around! Let's go soon, before we're found out!"

Unfortunately Griff had already seen them. "Well, lookee what we have here" Tannen exclaimed, as he quickly ran over to Suzy. "Ain't you the new girl? The one from out of town? You're Suzy Arthur!"

"MacArthur" Suzy snapped.

"Whatever." As Suzy started walking off, Griff walked next to her. "Y'know, Suzy, you're pretty attractive. You remind me of that actress in that '80s time travel movie… what was her name again? Elisabeth Hat, I believe."

"Shue, Griff" the blonde girl said, rolling her eyes. She tried to kick Griff off the trottoir. "You know, Griff, can't you just mind your own business? You're such a ziphead!"

"Nobody calls Griff Tannen a ziphead!" Griff said, holding Suzy by her arm. "Well, why don't you two girls make like a leave, and tree!"

"That is make like a tree and leave, Griff" Suzy said, still trying to be polite.

"Well, listen Suzy" Griff said. "You know, there's that dance on November 12 at the High School when the old clock has been stopped for sixty years… I kinda figured I'd give you the honour of going with the bestest looking guy in town, huh? What do ya think?"

"Griff," Suzy hissed, "I wouldn't even go with a low-rez like you, even if you… even if you had a billion dollars!"

She then kicked Griff hard in the… centre. Griff groaned, and Suzy took advantage of that to get free. She and the other two girls ran off, Griff persuading them. "Oh, yes you will! You'll do what I decide! If I say I marry you, you'll marry me! And you will! Oh, you will! One day I'll marry you Suzy!" He narrowly escaped a flying car landing on him. "One day you'll be me wife!"

"In your dreams!" Suzy shouted, as she disappeared around the corner. Griff looked after her, then headed off towards the High School.

oooooooo

Marty IV smiled, as he saw how his mother had really managed to resist Griff's advances towards her. "That's my Grandma" he said, with some pride. "She really does manage to stand Griff."

"Look down" Emily gasped. "It's your father. He's been hiding in the shop where Suzy and Griff just walked in front of! Pretty heavy, huh? It sure is heavy!"

"Yeah" Marty IV agreed. "It sure is. I can't believe it. If he was discovered, Griff might've mistaken him for Marty Junior… and maybe his existence would even have been put in danger, and mine, too!" He sighed. "Well, I'm glad everything went all right."

Marty III looked around on the street, then decided to head off towards a direction that was obviously Hill Valley High School. Marty IV smiled, and started following his father.

"What do you think we're all going to see today?" Emily asked, dropping down in the sky next to Marty IV. "I'm kind of curious to see the younger version of your great-grandfathers. They really did arrive today. I wonder if my ancestors got around to see them…"

"I don't doubt they did," Marty IV said, "if they were at town square. After all, Great-Grandpa Marty did really have a major impact on this day's history, in town. He managed to let Griff and his gang crash into the Courthouse Mall." He sighed. "Too bad that isn't going to happen until somewhere around 5, though. I think it should be around 1 by now, or something before that. A long time before my Great-Grandpa's arrive here, anyway."

"That's too bad" Emily said. "But, well, we can amuse ourselves with your father, too. I would be lying if I wasn't anxious to see Old Griff giving Young Griff the almanac – and that's the part that is coming up, now." She flew close to Marty IV for a moment. The two embraced, and they all continued following Marty III.

oooooooo

Marty McFly III smiled, as he looked around the area. He was wearing a green coat over his red jacket, and felt really inconspicuous, now. He looked down to the tree he was sitting at. It had been some work, to climb into the old tree at the high school, but at least, he had solid support now. He glanced over to the clock that was placed underneath the sign of 'George McFly High School', saying 12:54 PM. It was time for him to call up his grandfather.

"Grandpa, come in" he urged. "Gramps."

After a bit static, the clear voice of Marty McFly Senior spoke through the other end of the walkie-talkie. "Here I am. What's the report?"

"I'm at the school Gramps" Marty III said, checking the clock again. "It's 12:54… school bell could go any second now…"

As Marty had not even finished his line, the bell started ringing loudly. The teenager felt the waves of shock push him backwards, and he needed a solid grip on the tree. Coming to his senses, he snickered into the walkie-talkie. "What did I tell you?"

Ignoring Marty Senior not replying, Marty III looked down again. Below, he suddenly saw someone he recognized. "Griff!" he whispered. Having just barely seen the bully in the shop because he was so close and couldn't really be too obvious, he now took a good watch. Griff looked much younger, and was wearing a grey helmet and had a baseball bat in his hand. Marty remembered his stepfather telling him that he graduated in Class of '15, that summer, after being held back a grade (like grandfather, like grandson!) a few years before. He looked down, fascinated, as Tannen walked up the way towards the school, pushing aside kids that just wanted to enjoy lunch break.

Griff was scanning the crowd, obviously, and then, his eyes widened and an evil smile formed itself on Tannen's face. "McFly!" he shouted.

Marty III's heart started beating a tad faster. It couldn't be, but it was. He almost forced himself to look down. The tone was familiar, the voice was familiar, the words were, everything made clear that Griff could only be speaking to one person…

"Dad!"

Marty III gasped, as he found the person he was looking for. 17-year-old Marty McFly Junior looked astonishingly much like himself, only with a slight hint of a wimpy attitude with him – one could only imagine how large that part would have been, if Marty III would've visited the original 2015!

In the meanwhile, Marty III looked on fascinated, as Griff approached Marty Junior. "Griff?" Marty Junior let out, more an 'oh no, not him again' than a real question.

"Hey, McFly," Griff said, casually, "I'm talking to you… you Irish bug."

Junior smiled nervously. "Oh, hi, Griff, how are you? It's nice to see you."

Griff smiled back, and then unexpectedly slapped Marty Jr hard on the head. The teenager went down to the ground. Marty III winced up in the tree from the obvious humiliation.

Junior laughed faintly. Griff then pulled him up again. "I just wanted to remind you of today's opportunity, McFly. I told you to meet me at my house at 4:35, remember?"

"Yeah" nodded Marty Junior.

"Well," Griff continued, "I realized that Gramps Biff would be at the Café 80s at that time, so I figured that I'd go and see him. He cheated me out of a second coat of wax last week, and I ain't going to let that happen! Now, so, McFly, Café 80s, 4:35 PM. Got it?"

"Yeah Griff, I got it" Marty Junior said, nodding.

"Good" Griff said happily. "Oh McFly, your shoe's untied."

Marty Junior looked down, and Griff happily punched him on the chin. "Don't to be so gullible, McFly."

"Okay" MJ replied.

Marty Junior walked off, and Griff headed towards his car. Marty III followed him on the tree branch, and then gasped as he saw who was sitting in the car. It was none less than an older version of Griff Tannen! Marty III looked on, wide-eyed, as he noticed the almanac in Old Griff's back pocket. He then looked to the other way, and saw Young Griff was also approaching the car. And from the looks of it, he wasn't really happy with his older self sitting in it.

_All right, McFly, _Marty III thought, smiling the best he could. _The adventure is about to begin. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movies! Boy, what a surprise! Really? Yeah, really! **

**Author's Note: **Here's my new chapter. Please read and review. I've seen that Bttf 4444 has posted new chapters to her story, so I better get hurrying if I want to stay ahead of her. (Friendly teasingly sticks out tongue to Bttf 4444)

**4: Chapter Three**

_October 21, 2015  
__01:00 PM PDT_

Young Griff felt his eyes almost bugging out of his head, as he saw an old man sitting in his car. He was not only surprised that a man was in his car, but also the courage of the guy. Almost everyone knew Griff was the terror of Hill Valley, and what was Griff's car. The guy had to have a lot of courage. Griff admired the man for a moment, then stepped forward. No matter the reason, the guy had no right just to sit in his car.

"Whadda ya doing there, old man?" Young Griff asked, angrily. He now noticed the old man looked a lot like his grandfather, Biff. Could it be family? Still, that didn't give the guy the rights to sit in Griff's car.

"Just sitting" the old man said, shrugging. "It's a nice car you got here."

"Yeah right," Griff said, "why don't you get out right now. I got things to do."

The old man frowned. "What if I give you money?"

Now it was Young Griff's time to frown. "Why, what do you mean?"

"You wanna be rich, right?" the older man stated.

"Yeah" Young Griff said, nodding. Then doing sarcastic, he added: "But you sitting here isn't going to do that."

The old man grabbed something in his pocket, and then waved it in front of Young Griff's eyes. "Well, I've got this book for you" he said. "This book is from the future, and it tells the future. The outcome of every sports event until the year 2050, that's on the half of the century, is inside this book. All you have to do is bet on the winner… and you never lose."

Young Griff shook his head, laughing. Like he believed that. "You make it sound easy, old man" he said. "I bet that book's a fake. You think I fall for that, huh?"

The old man shook his head. "You want proof?" he asked. "Fine, I'll show you some proof." He started twisting the dials of the car. Griff, sighing, set himself down in the car next to the old man. He was wondering what all was going to happen, now. One thing he was sure of, though, was that the book really was a fake. After all, man couldn't really predict the future… or could they?

oooooooo

Marty McFly III watched in excitement, as he looked down at the two versions of Griff Tannen. He rolled his eyes at Griff's reluctance to get the book. Then again, if he hadn't known the almanac was real… he looked down, listening intensely.

Suddenly, he heard a static noise. Before he knew it, he heard his grandfather's voice into his ear. "Marty, where are you?" the older man asked, worriedly.

"Ssh!" Marty III called back, looking down. "I'm following the Griff's conversation." He made another peek at the teenage and old man versions of his stepfather. He could see that Griff was opening his mouth wider every second, in disbelief at what was happening.

"Good, remember not to interfere" Marty '45 said. "If Old Griff sees you, he may not bring the time machine back to the future – where we'll hopefully be able to track him down once this is all over. He'll stay behind in 2015, and help Young Griff to keep ahold of the sports almanac." Changing the subject, he added: "Has Griff got the book yet?"

Marty III looked down, and saw Old Griff giving the book to his younger self. "Yeah, he has" he responded.

"10-4" Marty '45 replied.

Marty III looked down again, and saw Old Griff exiting the car… before turning back one last time. "Remember to be careful around the McFly's" he said. "They'll be wanting to take the book away from you."

Young Griff nodded hesitantly. Old Griff smiled confidently and started to hobble off uptown. Marty III smiled, as he saw Sarah following the bully.

Teenage Griff then shook his head. "Butthead" he muttered after his older self, and dumped the almanac into a nearby trash can, walking off.

Marty III opened his eyes eyes, wide. "This has to be my lucky day" he whispered, climbing forward along the tree branch. He tried to climb down. Why did this have to be so hard?

If the tree wasn't bad enough, he saw in disbelief that Griff turned around again. This was terrible. If Griff would take the almanac back, his number one chance of a lifetime would be wasted.

The teenager moved down to a branch down below – and then, he felt it break under his feet. Suddenly, he felt himself free of all support. Unable to grab anything, he fell down the eight feet to the ground and dropped his head onto a rock, knocking himself out with it.

oooooooo

Marty McFly Junior felt his heart beating hard. Here he was, standing right in front of the school rubbing his chin from the hurt Griff Tannen had caused him… again. Then, suddenly, some kid fell out of a tree, and hit his head on the ground! The seventeen-year-old ran over to the guy, to see if he hadn't broken anything.

Then, he noticed something odd about the face of the person. It was his own. Shocked, he stumbled backwards. "Holy… holy shit!" he gasped. He looked backwards, and weakly called out: "Hey guys, come help me, someone just fell out of a tree! Come on out here, help me revive him!"

As usual, no one listened to him. The teenager sighed, and sat down next to the buy. Who could it be? And why was he unconscious? Marty Junior shrugged, and decided just to ignore it. Whoever it was, he needed help. And Marty McFly Junior was going to give him that.

Putting his hand under the other teenager's shoulder, he tried to lift the boy up. After a few inches, he finally decided that it most likely wouldn't be really use. The teenager was just way too heavy. He sighed, and sat down, wondering what he should do.

oooooooo

Marty McFly IV grinned, as he watched his grandfather. "If only he knew that it's really his own son" he whispered. "I wonder where great-grandpa is, now. It would be nice to see him here. If I were standing next to him, it'd be four generations of McFly's together."

"I think your great-grandfather should be at the lab" Emily said. "The 2015 version I mean. Yeah, he would be at the lab. I think that your other, older great-grandfather should be at the DeLorean. He's probably preparing for the time trip to hover-convert the DeLorean. I think he's preparing for the time trip to hover-convert the DeLorean."

"Yeah, he probably is" Marty IV said, thoughtfully. "I kind of figured he'd do that. I mean – he really does want to add that nifty feature to his time machine. He's expecting to travel many more trips with it… and not to have it be destroyed, back in 1925. That really was a case of bad luck on Dad's part. If he hadn't managed to survive, I wouldn't have lived. Then again, I wouldn't have existed either if Dad was shot by Buford Tannen in that same year, or killed by Griff in the alternate 2045, or even trapped in 2015 when Great-Grandpa Marty and Mom got zapped back to the twenties…"

"Say, how about we go follow Sarah, now?" Emily said. "Your mother? I mean, she must've had some exciting moments, too. If Old Griff realized who she was… she does look a lot like her grandfather, Dr. Brown. Well, anyway, I think she had some exciting moments. I'd like to watch what she's doing."

"Well, that's fine with me" Marty IV shrugged. "I'd kind of like to watch Mommy, as well. Old Griff seems like a scary person to watch. I know he was jailed, a few years after his time trip. Luckily Great-Grandpa Emmett and Great-Grandpa Marty erased his memory. I wouldn't want Griff to attack me. Luckily, his grandson Ziff pretty much left me alone, once I taught him that I could defend myself. I think he was a little unsure of bullying me, since I'm a McFly and all. Not to boast, but our family has brought some confident and successful members. Great-Great-Grandpa George punched out Biff and was a successful writer and later movie director. My Grandfather's Uncle Dave managed to be a successful businessman. Great-Grandpa Marty was a rock star, and later an inventor. Grandpa Marty Junior managed to get rock stardom, too. Dad was a successful writer. I wonder what the future will bring for me."

"Don't get too egoistic" Emily teased. "Past victories bring no guarantee for future winnings. Even if your ancestors were successful, it doesn't mean that you will be."

"We'll see" Marty IV said, smiling thoughtfully as he descended down and started to float behind his mother. "We'll see. And up until then, we'll not know what the future will bring. Well, two of my Great-Grandfathers… not mentioning any names… will probably know, but they're not telling me. And _because _they're not doing that, because nothing they say indicates worry about me, makes me know that I will turn out just fine. Then still, you're right. I might turn out fine now, but I'll never will if I don't fight for it, and do everything to achieve my goals and realise my dreams. If you put your mind to it, you really can accomplish anything… and the McFly and Brown families are living examples of that. I'm proud to be a descendant of both of them."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own the movies. **

**Author's Note: **Here we go, new chapter. Please Read, please review.

**5: Chapter Four**

_October 21, 2015  
01:30 PM PDT_

Marty '45 sighed to himself, as he stared at the time circuits display. 1:30. He'd been planning to go to the past for a full two and a half hours, and he still hadn't done anything, except for driving around the fields and gaze up at the beautiful non-polluted sky. It was really pretty. He liked watching how awesome the sky was just silently lying there in the morning… the scientist smiled, and wished that he was in a non-Griff ruled world again. He hoped that Marty III would get the almanac, soon.

The inventor looked at the road ahead of him – clear and smooth. He controlled that the time circuits were on, and tapped in the Destination Time: October 17, 2015, 9am. He knew that was a Saturday, and that his family would be out of town. His younger self hadn't done anything big with his wife forty-seventh birthday, and one month later, he finally made up for it. Marty '45 remembered that day – it was mostly spent with fear that he would do something wrong in the upcoming week in regards to the time travellers visiting, and that he would screw up the future that he now had. His children, Marty Jr and Marlene, had mostly frowned at him – why was he behaving so weird? It was met with even more suspicion when, on his twenty-sixth wedding day on the 26th, he wasn't out with Jennifer on an expensive twenty-third honeymoon, as he always did every year (except for the huge parties at the tenth, twelve-and-a-half and twenty-fifth anniversary, that were spent at home). He chuckled, as he remembered his hard time with covering that up.

Staring at the display, he decided that it was time to go after all. He checked if the engine was running, and then started heading straight-forward. After a few unpleasant bumps over annoying stones (who cared for regular roads when you had hover-cars), the DeLorean soon accelerated up to high speeds. Marty waited anxiously for the time machine to hit 88.

As it finally did so, and the temporal displacement kicked in, Marty smiled. He still could trust his DeLorean as a nice time vehicle. Those were his last thoughts as he was zapped to the past and just fire trails remained.

oooooooo

"Oh man!"

Marty McFly, aged 47, glanced up at the grey clouds above him, as he stepped into his black limousine. "Looks like we're going to have rain today… again. Well, that could've been expected. For me at least…" He smirked, as he realized that he had actually known that fact for the past thirty years. Jennifer didn't, though… he hadn't bothered to tell her such an insignificant detail. His wife was worried enough the way it was.

The ex-musician thought about his life, as he piloted his car up into the sky and away from the science lab he worked in. While he'd lacked his best friend, he sure had managed to make his life happy. After all, he'd married Jennifer, and had fathered two wonderful children. Also, he'd managed to become a rock star, in the early nineties, and had continued to do that job up until 2008. Sadness suddenly filled him, as he realized that, if Doc had been around, he probably would've retired sooner. He had nothing to go home to except for his wife and kids – no best friend was around, anymore.

The musician, now inventor, managed to put those thoughts out of his mind. In his inventions, he could see a little of Doc inspiring him in the 70s and 80s, and today he was going to see his friend again. However he wouldn't be able to talk to him, afraid of screwing up history, but he still would be able to see Doc. And next Monday, the inventor would also show up from October 26, 1985, to gain the fake news about Marty Jr's incident with Griff. Also, someday, Doc and his family would arrive to hover-convert the steam train. Marty winced sadly, as he had no clue when that would happen.

Looking up at the sky out of which within three hours rain would drop, Marty moved the DeLorean towards his home. He'd pick up an umbrella there, so he could be protected from the rain… he smacked himself on the head softly for forgetting that this morning. Also, he would be able to check up on Jennifer and Marty Jr. He sure hoped the day would turn out fine. And from the looks of it, he had no reason to be unconfident in it.

Nervously breathing, the man steered the flashy car onto the skyway that led towards Hilldale. He smiled, as he realized how easy it had been to rent the house he had once lived in. They couldn't do 'the act' at their normal home, since Young Doc, who remembered the unsuccessful McFly's, didn't know anything else than that they lived in Hilldale. If they weren't there, it could screw up the day seriously.

Putting on the radio to distract himself, Marty '15 smiled. Today certainly was going to be an eventful day. He was glad to be a part of it. After all, for someone who didn't know what was going on, October 21st 2015 was going to be seriously confusing… especially for a certain Old Biff Tannen.

oooooooo

Old Griff Tannen groaned, as he walked over to the time machine. He'd been out here in Hill Valley 2015 for at least four hours, if no more. It had been 10am when he'd arrived here, and now it was 2:22. He sighed, as the effects of spending four hours and twenty-two minutes in another time period were starting to wear off on him. However he'd slept in that morning, he was still exhausted – his departure time was 11:52 PM after all. Therefore, he should've slept much earlier on in the night.

Sighing, the older man opened the gull-wing door and sat inside. However just sixty-four, he mentally felt seventy, thanks to everything that he'd wasted in live by spending twenty years in jail and the past twenty-five years as Marty McFly Junior's servant. He completely hated it. Saying 'yes Mr. McFly, sure Mr. McFly… but Marty Junior was the only one to accept his services, and he had to gain his bread some way. His son, Xiff, sure wouldn't give it to him. The guy was a complete bully himself. Normally, Griff wouldn't have minded, but now…

The sixty-four-year-old smiled. Soon, it would be all over. He'd be rich, and he'd probably live for another ten to fifteen years to enjoy it. He would order around McFly this time. Giving himself the almanac had been not that easy, but it was all going to be worth it in the end, he was sure of that. Now all that rested him was getting home so he could see the look on McFly's face seeing as the guy was _his _servant this time around…

"Hitting it big isn't as hard as I thought it was" Griff muttered as he tapped in his Destination Time: January 1st, 2061, 12:00 AM. Exactly eight minutes after his departure, and the sonic booms would go unnoticed as the fireworks would go off at the same second. He sat back relaxed, closed the door and turned the switch to the flying circuits.

Slowly, Griff's self-made time machine left the ground. He looked around impressed. Fifteen years of hard work, but it was all worth it in the end. He could travel through time and travel to any place and time he could possibly want. But there was only one thing that he could want and that was 2015. Getting the book to himself on the date that had originally humiliated him for the rest of his life was the perfect way of getting revenge.

Smiling, Tannen pressed on the gas, hard, and flew away from the central park in Hill Valley. He accelerated over the Courthouse Mall up towards the skyway, accelerating faster and faster up until he hit 88. As he finally hit the beloved number, the familiar electricity made weird noises around the DeLorean, and with triple sonic booms and a bright flash of light that would blind every viewer that wasn't protected, Griff Tannen headed back to his home time.

oooooooo

"He's gone."

Sarah Brown spoke the words with a sigh of relief, looking up at the skyway where the two fire trails faded out. She'd had had quite the hard time catching up to Griff Tannen, but with some help of Marty III teaching her how to hold onto a car while flying a (borrowed, not hijacked) hoverboard, she'd managed to do it. And now, Griff was gone back to his present, and any chances for him to 'fix' what she and Marty III were going to do was over forty-five years away.

Smiling, the teenager looked around, and grabbed her walkie-talkie. "Dr. McFly?" she asked. "We got it fixed. Over and out." She didn't care to wait for an answer, instead walked uptown to look around in beautiful Hill Valley. It sure was a nice town… she wished she'd grown up in it. Wondering what more the day would bring, Sarah started walking back towards Courthouse Square.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movies.**

**Author's Note: **Here we go, nice new chapter. Please read and review. Next chapter, Doc and Marty will arrive in 2015.

**6: Chapter Five**

_October 21, 2015  
02:30 PM PDT_

"I'm back."

Marty '45 smiled at himself, as he landed the DeLorean onto the road where he'd departed from an hour earlier… or was it twelve hours earlier? Never mind. Anyway, he was back, and now the car could fly. It would be a lot easier to get around with it in potential future trips. He couldn't wait to show his grandson and Sarah the new additions to the time machine. It was really neat, or so he thought.

The time traveller slowly stopped the time machine to a halt on a grass field next to the main road, and started thinking. Where would Griff be now, and more importantly, where would the almanac be? Would Marty III have already gotten it back? Or would their attempts have become effortless? The inventor winced, as he realized how much time he'd wasted in Biff's garage, when getting that almanac back. Maybe Marty III would've met the same fate. Suddenly, he started to become very worried and concerned for his grandson. He never should've gone off like this.

"Marty?" he asked, pulling out his walkie-talkie. "Martin Seamus McFly? Marty III? Come in, please. Marty, please come in." How good he listened, though, he heard nothing but static. Frustrated, he put the walkie-talkie down. "Marty, please…" He stared up at the sky. "Why aren't you responding?"

Hearing no response, the inventor finally picked up the other walkie-talkie. "Sarah, please, talk back to me. It gets annoying trying to call up somebody and not getting any response."

There was a little static, and Sarah's voice appeared through the line. "Hi, Dr. McFly. I guess that I could complain, too – you were the one who didn't give me any response an hour ago."

"I was mentioning that I just called Marty and got no answer" Marty '45 clarified. "And to reply to you – yes, I didn't answer, but that was because I wasn't around. I time travelled back to last Saturday to hover-convert the DeLorean. It's done now, and I just didn't want to return right away as I was so curious about what would have happened by two-thirty."

Sarah squeaked. "Really? That sounds awesome!"

Marty '45 smiled. "I know, that's why I did it. So, where are you now? You said you wanted to call me earlier…"

"Yeah" Sarah nodded. "I wanted to tell you that I finished my mission. Old Griff is off to the future, probably departed around ten minutes ago, and it doesn't seem like he's coming back for a long time. I guess that my task is done, now."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Marty '45 said. "So, as I said – where are you now?"

"Courthouse Square" the young Brown girl responded. "It's really awesome to see. The Pleasure Paradise is a mall!" There was a sound of a door squeaking as Sarah apparently entered the building. "I'm inside now, and it looks really nice. There are all kinds of stores that sell great things…"

"Be careful, still" Marty '45 warned. "There's always the risk that you'll run into someone we know, like my younger self, or disrupt the timeline in another way. You have a nice afternoon, as long as you don't buy anything – you aren't allowed to disrupt history in any way. If Marty III is ready, or on the verge of getting the almanac back, I'll pick you up and we'll go back to 2045!"

"Check, Doctor McFly" Sarah smiled, as she stopped. "I'll do that, over." There was a click, and then static as Sarah stuck the walkie-talkie in her pocket again. Marty Sr continued to stare forward, worrying about his grandson. He really hoped that Marty III was okay. If only he'd not been away for so long…

Sighing, the inventor leaned backwards in his seat. He really should take some rest. After all, the day was still quite long – and he shouldn't worry about Marty III too much. He was sure that, whatever had happened, the kid was fine. Right now, he really couldn't do anything else but relax. Sighing, he sat back, and soon fell asleep.

oooooooo

"Mom! Mom!"

Jennifer Parker looked up from the book she was reading, as her son Marty Junior came running up to her. His face looked quite exhausted, but also thrilled, confused and excited. "Mom, you gotta come back with me – there's something you really have to see!"

"What's the matter?" Jennifer asked, a little confused by her youngest child's reactions. "Why weren't you home earlier? I've been worried about you…" On Wednesdays, the High School ended lessons for Marty Junior's class at 12:55 already. Therefore, he was used to be free much earlier, and at Hilldale around 1:20. It was now closing in to 3 PM, already. 2:56, if she read correctly.

"Come on, Mom" Marty Junior said, as he dragged the female up from her chair, and onto the main room. I understand that you don't want to be bothered right now… but well, take a look at this!"

Jennifer stepped back, stunned. On Marty's very own hoverboard was lying none other than… well, himself! The resemblance with teenage Marty Senior and Marty Junior was unnerving. This kid had to be family somehow, but who could it be? After all, it wasn't even 3 yet, and Marty Senior from 1985 wouldn't arrive until 4:29 PM. Besides, if the '80s teen was going to end up being passed out in their house, surely Marty Sr would have told her that.

"Amazing, huh?" Marty Junior said, chuckling a little. "Well, what do you think we have to do with him? I couldn't just leave him there being passed out. Can you tend to him, Mom? I have to meet Griff at four-thirty, and if he isn't awake by then…"

"I'll take care of him" Jennifer nodded. "You go. I'll bring him to the main bed room, where he can rest." Marty Junior nodded, and left through the door, Jennifer looking after him.

Carefully, the female McFly family member brought the young boy towards the bedroom the persons in this house usually resided in. Now, the unknown teenager could rest in it. After carefully lying him in the centre, she tucked him in. As the teen started snoring softly, Jennifer sat down next to the bed to wait when the boy would wake up.

After about ten minutes – it was 3:15, at the time, Jennifer suddenly heard a familiar computerized voice call out: "Welcome home Marty! Lord of the manor, king of the castle."

"Hello, everyone" Marty Senior cheerfully called out, although there was no one there. Then, he headed over to the bedroom, turned the lights on – and opened his eyes wide. "What the hell is this?" he asked, pointing at the teenager. "What's Junior doing in that bed?"

"Marty," Jennifer said, not sure how to break the news to her husband, "that isn't Junior. It's Junior who brought him here. This is a boy that bears a striking resemblance to Junior – and you, for instance."

"It can't be me" Marty '15 argued, shocked. "It can't be! I won't arrive up until for another hour! It simply can't be me! It must just be some boy that looks just like me!" He frowned. "We can't have your younger self see, well, him. You know, I wonder what happened to this boy in the original timeline, when we both arrived here originally. The version of me that lived then mustn't have cared about the boy very much, even if he did look like his son."

"Exactly" Jennifer nodded. "Well, anyway, I'm going to care for him, now. Even if this boy isn't you or Marty Junior, I sure do want him to be all right. I'm not that heartless that I only care for the ones that I love."

"Right" Marty '15 said. "I know that, or else I wouldn't have married you. You're a sweet and caring person." He kissed his wife, and smiled. "Well, now I'm going to grab my old-age make-up, and an umbrella for the rain later this afternoon. There will be rain – even though your younger self won't be harmed by it. She'll be unconscious during the entire time it will be raining."

"It's funny how we actually can tell what will happen during this afternoon" Jennifer said, with a smile. "We really are a special family."

"That is right" Marty '15 said. "But I really want to go now. I want to get a nice place in the Square where I can watch my younger self good. I'm rather nervous about all this, but on the other hand… I will be seeing Doc again. This will be great."

"As long as you resist the urge of diving in the DeLorean" Jennifer said. "I want to keep you here and out of more time travel adventures." Marty '15 nodded with a smile, and walked off. "See you tonight, Jenny!"

Jennifer smiled, too, as she looked after her husband. This really was a special day.

oooooooo

Marty IV smiled exhausted, as he flew up to Courthouse Square with his girlfriend, Emily. Over the entire afternoon, they both had been around town, looking for familiar things and gasping at things that were different. It was, according to a clock in their last visited store, now 4:15. Most likely, Marty's Great-Grandfathers and Great-Grandma Jennifer would be arriving soon.

As the teenager looked down, he saw Marty Junior walking there. He dived down, and watched his grandfather with interest. He'd never known too much about the teenage years of Marty Junior McFly, and his Grandpa didn't really like to talk about it either. He was rather curious to watch him.

"Why can't I just stand up to Griff!" Marty Junior then groaned, staring up wishfully. "Why can't I just say: leave me alone? Am I really that much of a coward?" He sighed. "I guess I am. I can't even stand up to a Tannen. My Dad and Grandpa are probably ashamed of me. Doctor Brown, Dad's friend, would be as well. After all, he was the one that taught Dad to stand up for himself. Dad really was such a confident guy in his youth, and he even would've been without Doctor Brown's help. Why am I such a coward?"

Marty IV sighed, as his heart went out to the teenage version of his grandpa. The guy sure didn't have it easy. He was anxiously waiting for the big moment to arrive. Later this night, Marty Junior was going to punch out Griff. He really was looking forward to that moment. After all, Griff Tannen had been bullying Marty Junior around for way too long – and it was time the bully was taught a lesson. Also, the event would help Marty Jr fall in love with Suzy MacArthur, Marty IV's grandmother. Without that event, Marty IV probably would've never been born. That sure was a scary thought.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the most fantastic movies ever made, sadly enough. **

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, I hope the reader likes it. At usual with 'straight from the movie' scenes, it was longer than expected.

**7: Chapter Six**

_October 21, 2015  
04:29 PM PDT_

Marty '85 felt confused, as he looked around bewildered. Suddenly, he'd heard the familiar sonic booms again – and now, Doc was flying around on some sort of a road… in the sky! At that moment, a flying… something flew right in front of them. As Doc managed to avoid it, Marty looked around. Whatever this was, it sure wasn't home.

"What the hell was that?" he finally found the courage to ask.

"Taxi-cab" Doc answered grumpily, as he concentrated on driving.

All right, now that made no sense. "What do you mean taxi cab," Marty '85 responded, "I thought we were flying."

"Precisely" Doc said short and sharp.

If they were flying, how could the taxi cab go past them? "Alright Doc," Marty '85 said, "what's going on, huh? Where are we?" As he remembered in what he was, a time machine, he added: "When are we!"

"We're descending towards Hill Valley, California," Doc began, and then he lifted up his glasses to look at the time circuits and added, "at 4:29 PM on Wednesday, October 21st 2015."

"2015?" Marty '85 gasped, in complete disbelief. "You mean we're in the future!"

"Future, Marty?" Jennifer asked, as if just shaken awake, and looked forwards. "What do you mean? How can we be in the future?"

"Uh, Jennifer," Marty '85 said, nervously, realizing his girlfriend knew nothing, "um, I don't know how to tell you this, but…" He held up his hands, laughing, and simply said: "… you're in a time machine."

Jennifer looked forwards at the cars whizzing past. "And this is the year two-thousand-fifteen?"

"October twenty-first, two-thousand-fifteen" Doc specified.

"God," Jennifer exclaimed, "so like you weren't kidding! Marty, we can actually see our future!" She began to get excited, and turned towards the inventor. "Doc, now you said we were married, right?"

"Uhh…" Doc started, smiling nervously.

"Yeah, was it a big wedding?" Jennifer said, with a smile on her face.

"Well…" Doc muttered.

"Marty," Jennifer said, excitedly, "we'll be able to see our wedding!"

"Wow" Marty responded, not really enthusiastic.

"I'll be able to see my wedding dress" Jennifer said.

"Wow."

"I wonder where we live" Jennifer said to herself. "I bet it's a big house, with lots of kids…" That brought up another question, and she turned to Doc. "How many kids…"

Suddenly, Doc held a small box-like thing in front of Jennifer's face, and pressed a button. Marty heard a sharp beep as the light shined in Jennifer's eyes for a few seconds. Then, the girl passed out in Marty '85's arms.

"Doc," Marty '85 called out, catching Jennifer shocked, "what the hell are you doing!" He felt really upset. However Jennifer had been somewhat annoying, he felt that Doc didn't have the right to treat her like this.

"Relax, Marty," Doc said, "it's just a sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator. She was asking too many questions and no one should know too much about their future. This way when she wakes up she'll think it was all a dream."

Marty felt Jennifer's face. It was still warm, healthy and alive, but his girlfriend was obviously sound asleep. "Then what did you bring her for!" he asked, still confused.

"I had to do something!" Doc said, shouting a little in self-defence. "She saw the time machine, I couldn't just leave her there with that information." He paused for a second, then added: "Don't worry, she's not essential to my plan."

Marty '85 could care less now that Jennifer was knocked out. But then again, Doc really should know what to do. "You're the Doc, Doc."

"Right" Doc said. "Here's our exit!"

Marty waited, as the time machine suddenly flew down a way in the sky, and descended down in the direction of the ground. They passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Hill Valley. Goldie Wilson II Mayor. A Nice Place To Live. Please fly safely. Ejection Seats Save Lives.' Marty felt very mesmerised by it all. Then, Marty saw they were nearing an alley.

While Marty sat in the DeLorean, waiting, Doc carefully flew the DeLorean down up until about a foot off the ground. He then slowly let the wheels turn in again, and the now normal-looking DeLorean slowly descended, and hit the ground with a thud.

Doc immediately stepped out, right into the rain. "First, you gotta get out and change clothes" he instructed.

Marty '85 looked around into the rainy sky. "Right now? It's pouring rain!"

Doc checked his watch. "Wait five more seconds."

As Marty '85 disbelievingly counted to five, he saw the clouds suddenly moved away – and the rain stopped falling. Doc looked at his watch. "Right on the tick. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Too bad the post office isn't as efficient as the weather service!"

Marty '85 got out of the car, and looked around in pure fascination. Suddenly, he noticed something weird. Doc was peeling his face off! He looked closer, and saw that it was actually a rubber mask. "Excuse me for the disguise Marty, but I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me!" Doc called out. "I went to a rejuvenation clinic and had a whole natural overhaul! Took out some wrinkles, did a hair repair, changed the blood… added a good thirty or forty years to my life! They also replaced my spleen and colon!" He took off the last part of the mask. "What do you think?"

"You look great, Doc" Marty '85 said, lying a little. However he noticed there were less wrinkles, he didn't really see too much new on his friend. Maybe it was just internal, though, and Doc was really in for thirty to forty years more than before. He wasn't too interested in it, anyway, and started looking around. "The future" he muttered. "Unbelievable. I gotta check this out, Doc."

Doc ran up to him, and pulled the teenager with him on his arm. "All in good time Marty, we're on a tight schedule here."

"Tell me about my future" Marty '85 protested. "I mean, I know I make it big, but what do I become, like, a rich rock star…"

"Please, Marty," Doc begged, "no-one should know too much about their destiny…"

"Right, right" Marty '85 muttered, nodding. He then turned to Doc, suddenly unsure of something. "I am rich, though?"

"Marty, please," Doc said, taking a bag out of the DeLorean, "take off your shirt." He showed Marty '85 the bag, and opened it. "Put on the jacket, and the shoes." He then ran off, calling out, "We've got a mission to accomplish!" Marty just stared after him in complete disbelief at everything.

oooooooo

Doc ran down the alleyway, and held up his binoculars. He watched first a woman, and then Marty McFly Junior walk into a phone booth. He watched the teenager with disbelief, still stunned at how much the young McFly resembled his father… yet, from the inside, he was so very different.

"Uh-uh" Doc whispered, looking at the boy. "Precisely on schedule."

oooooooo

Marty '85 looked in fascination at the shoe he was about to put on. As he moved his foot down, the shoe automatically laced itself. "Power laces!" Marty '85 called out. "All right!"

He put on the left shoe, that also laced itself. He then put on the jacket, only to find that it was way too big. Shouldn't Doc know his clothing size by now? Also, a weird beeping started. The teenager looked up in relief, as Doc returned from where he'd been. "This thing doesn't fit" he complained.

Doc then pressed a button on the jacket, and the thing immediately shrunk with a "size adjusting: fit." Marty '85 looked down, as he saw the jacket now fit perfectly.

Doc then looked down at Marty's pants. "Pull out your pants' pockets" he instructed. "All kids in the future wear their pants inside out." As Marty did so, he pulled out of the bag a multi-coloured cap. "Put on this cap" he instructed. Stepping back, he nodded satisfied. "Perfect – you're the spitting image of your future son."

"What, what?" Marty '85 asked, confused.

Doc then ran towards the DeLorean. "Help me move Jennifer over here!" he called out. Marty '85 walked over to him. "So what's the deal?" he asked, lifting Jennifer out.

"Grab her feet" the inventor instructed. Marty '85 did so, and the time travellers put the young girl down next to a pile of discs. "OK, now what?" Marty '85 asked.

"In exactly 2 minutes," Doc said, "you go round the corner into the Café 80s."

"Café 80s" Marty '85 repeated.

"It's one of those nostalgia places," Doc explained, "but not done very well. Go in and order a Pepsi." He pulled out a fifty dollar note. "Here's a fifty. And wait for a guy named Griff."

Marty '85 felt confused about the 50 dollars – what kind of amount was that to buy a fifty? "Right, Griff" he nodded.

"Right" Doc said. "Griff's going to ask you about tonight. Are you in or out? Tell him you are out! Whatever he says, whatever happens, say no, you're not interested."

"OK" Marty '85 nodded.

"Then leave, come back here and wait for me" Doc said. "Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't do anything, don't interact with anyone and try not to look at anything."

Marty '85 dared a look over Doc's shoulder. "I don't get it. I, I thought you said this had something to do with my kids."

"Look what happens to your son!" Doc exclaimed, showing his friend a newspaper. The headline read: "Youth Jailed – Martin McFly Junior Arrested For Theft."

"My son?" Marty '85 asked, looking at the picture, and at a boy that bore a striking resemblance to himself. "God, he looks just like me." Reading, he added: "Within two hours of his arrest, Martin McFly Junior was tried, convincted and sentenced into fifteen years at the state penitentiary…" He looked up. "Within two hours?"

"The justice system works swiftly in the future," Doc said, making a beheaded sign and continuing darkly, "now that they've abolished all the lawyers."

"Oh, this is heavy" Marty '85 groaned.

"Oh, it gets worse!" Doc called out. "Next week your daughter attempts to break him out of jail and she gets sent up for 20 years!"

"Wha-my daughter?" Marty '85 asked, chuckling in disbelief. "I have a daughter?"

"You see, this one event starts a chain reaction that completely destroys your entire family" Doc said.

"No!" Marty '85 called out. Then spotting something, he added: "Hey Doc, this date… this, this is tomorrow's newspaper!"

"Precisely!" Doc called out. "I already went further ahead into time to see what else happens. I backtracked everything to this event, that's why we're here today to prevent this incident from ever happening."

At that moment, Doc's watch beeped. Doc looked down in terror. "Damn, I'm late!" He started heading off.

"Wait a minute, where are you going!"

"To intercept the real Marty Junior, you're taking his place" Doc instructed. "Round the corner, Café 80s, guy named Griff, just say no!"

"Hey, what about Jennifer!" Marty '85 protested. "We can't just leave her here."

"Don't worry, she'll be safe," Doc ensured him, "it'll just be for a few minutes."

Marty '85 walked off, but Doc followed him. "Oh Marty," he said, "be careful around that Griff character." He made a circle-formed sign with his finger past his head. "He's got a few short circuits in his bionic implants."

Marty '85 nodded, and walked off, looking around in disbelief. "The future" he whispered, completely amazed. This sure was heavy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the movies... **

**Author's Note: **3511 words/2 chapters written in one day! Well, if that ain't enough word count...

**8: Chapter Seven**

_October 21, 2015  
04:45 PM PDT_

Marty '85 looked around in disbelief, as he walked up towards the Courthouse Square. The Courthouse was apparently called the Courthouse Mall, now, with the clock still at 10:04. As Marty crossed the road, he almost got run over by a car. He then looked forward to what once was a car park – it now was a beautiful pond with plants on the side. He saw a man fishing. Also, on the side, he could identify some sort of lift off for cars that wanted to enter the skyway or exit it. Wondering why Doc didn't move away from the skyway there, the teenager looked at the Texaco station, that now had two levels – one for ground cars, and one for hover-converted cars, which were assisted with robotic arms. As Marty watched, a computerized voice started speaking.

"Welcome to Texaco" the voice said. "You can trust your car to the system with the star." The arms started to move. "Checking oil. Checking landing gear…"

Marty '85 then turned towards the cinema. It sure was changed a lot since the last time Marty had been there. He remembered how it played all kind of adult movies. Now, thirty years later, it was called the 'Holomax' and playing 'Jaws 19'. Marty '85 rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the Texaco building.

Suddenly, the teenager got a feeling that someone or something was looking at him from the back. He turned around – and then he saw a huge shark, just about to eat him! "Argh!" the teenager called out, holding his hands over his head.

Then, the shark disappeared. Marty '85 looked at it, and realized it was just a fake. "Shark still looks fake" he muttered.

"Hi friends" Marty '85 suddenly heard behind him. He turned around to see someone who looked very much like teenaged Goldie Wilson. "Goldie Wilson the Third, for Wilson Hover-Conversion Systems" the man added. "You know, when my grandpa was mayor of Hill Valley, he had to worry about traffic problems. But now, you don't have to worry about traffic! I'll hover-convert your old road mobile into a skyway flyer. For only, 39.999,95. So come on down and see me, Goldie Wilson the Third, at one of our 29 locations."

Marty '85 ignored him, and walked over to the Café 80s. Next to it was a shop called Blast From The Past. Marty dared a peek in the window before heading inside of the Café.

oooooooo

Marty III blinked, as he started to wake up. He saw he was in some kind of a darkened bedroom. Then, he saw a woman moving around.

"M-mom?" he asked. "Mom? Is that you?"

The woman moved around him. "Take it easy now, you've been asleep for almost four hours now… you got knocked out."

Marty III groaned. "I-I had a nightmare…" he muttered. "…went back in time, I was chasing Griff, then I fell out of a tree and everything went black…"

"Well, you're safe and sound now" the woman said, gently. Marty III, convinced that it was his mother, smiled as the woman patted him on his forehead.

"Back in the good old… 2015."

"Two thousand-_fifteen_?"

Marty III opened his eyes and sat up, suddenly wide-awake, and stared at the woman. "Argh!" At that moment, the woman switched the lights on, and Marty could now see that it was not his mother, but his grandmother, Jennifer Parker, at age 47! "Mom?" he asked. "Mom? No!" He gulped.

"I'm Jennifer" Jennifer said. "Jennifer McFly. My son brought you here... he looks just like you. You fainted after falling out of a tree."

Marty III gulped, taking it all in, then happened to stare at the clock. It was 4:50 PM! His grandfather had already arrived! "Argh!" he shouted. "I'm late!" He jumped out of the bed, not even caring to check if he had his pants still on – which he had – and ran out of the room to the main room.

"Wait a minute," Jennifer said, running after him, "you need to relax! You've been asleep for four hours now… well, almost. You gotta calm down first."

Marty III turned. "I'm sorry," he said, "Grandm-Missus McFly, but I really have to go."

"But you didn't even tell me your name!" Jennifer protested, as Marty III ran out the door. She looked towards the closed door and at Marty III running down the street, and finally decided:

"He sure is a strange young man."

oooooooo

Marty '85 winced, as 'Beat it' blasted into his ears as he entered the Café 80s. He looked around, but then, some sort of video waiter with the face of Ronald Reagan on it came flying towards him. "Welcome to the Café 80s, where it's always morning in America, even in the aftern-n-noon!" the waiter joked. "Our special today is mesquite-grilled sushi…"

"You must have the hostage special!" another waiter with the face of Ayatollah Khomeini said, appearing on the same video. "You must have the hostage special."

"Cajun style" the Ronald Reagan waiter interrupted.

"You must have the hostage special!" Ayatollah Khomeini said. "You must have the hostage special!" The waiters then started discussing things with each other, making it impossible for Marty to hear them.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys, hey hey!" Marty '85 protested. And as they silenced, he added: "All I want is a Pepsi."

As a Pepsi appeared, and Marty looked at it, he suddenly heard someone calling his name. "Hey McFly!" the man called. Marty '85 looked, and to his surprise, the man was none other than an older version of Biff Tannen!

"Yeah, I seen you around" Biff said, getting up. "You're Marty McFly's kid, aren't you?"

"Biff?" Marty '85 asked, astonished.

"You're Marty Jr!" Biff said, walking over to Marty with a cane. "Tough break kid, must be rough being named after a complete butthead."

"What's that supposed to mean" Marty '85 protested.

Biff then started tapping Marty '85 on the head. "Hello!"

"Hey!"

"Hello, anybody home? Think McFly, think! Your old man…" Biff paused. "Mr. Idiot."

"What?" Marty '85 asked.

"That's right" Biff said, satisfied. "An idiot with a capital I."

"Look," Marty '85 said, in a wimpish voice, remembering the morning he woke up. "I happen to know that George McFly is no longer an idiot…"

"No, I'm not talking about George McFly," Biff protested, "I'm talking about his kid! Your old man, huh, Marty McFly Senior. The guy who's completely nuts and a danger to the civilians of Hill Valley?"

"I am?" Marty '85 said, horrified. Then, realizing who he was supposed to be, he added: "Uh, I mean, I mean he is?"

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall guy stepped in. "Hey Gramps, I told you 2 coats of wax on my car, not just one."

"Hey, hey, I already put on the second coat last week" Biff calmly defended himself.

"Yeah, with your eyes closed?"

"Are you two related?" Marty asked.

Biff went over to Marty. "Hello, hello, anybody home? What'd you think, Griff just calls me Grandpa for his health?"

"He's Griff?" Marty '85 asked, stunned. Now, he could see the resemblance with Biff from 1955 clearly.

"Gramps, what the hell am I paying you for!" Griff exclaimed, frustrated.

"Hey kid," Biff told Marty, "say hello to your Grandma for me."

"Get out of there Gramps!" Griff called out, dragging his grandfather along with him.

"Hey take it easy!" Biff protested. Griff then re-entered, and turned to Marty. "And McFly, don't go anywhere, you're next!"

Marty '85 sighed in disbelief. Right at that moment, he saw two kids coming away from a video game called 'Wild Gunman'. It was his favourite.

"This is a video game!" one of the kids said. "I got it working!"

"My Dad told me about these" the other kid said, with fascination.

"It is Wild Gunman" Marty '85 said, smiling a little. He started walking over to the kids.

"How do you play this thing?" Kid 1 asked.

"I'll show you kid" Marty '85 said, taking his hat off, throwing it onto the game and focusing on the screen while taking his 'gun'. "I'm a crack shot at this."

As the victim arrived, Marty '85 fired a few times, and the words Crack Shot appeared at the screen. He stepped back, proudly.

"You mean you have to use your hands?" Kid 1 said, disgusted.

"That's like a baby's toy!" Kid 2 nodded.

"Baby's toy?" Marty '85 asked himself.

Just then, he weakly heard: "Pepsi Perfect!" behind him. He turned around to see someone who looked just like him – his future son! "Damn!" he swore, diving behind the counter.

"Pepsi" Marty Junior said.

Then, Griff and the gang entered the Café. "Hey, McFly, I thought I done telling you to stay in here."

"Griff, guys" Marty Jr said, a little nervous. "How's it going."

"McFly!"

"Yeah?"

"McFly!"

"What do you want, Griff?"

"Your shoe's unvelked."

Marty Jr frowned. "Really? My Mom makes sure that's not true." He looked down, and Griff punched him onto the counter. The gang laughed.

"That wasn't funny, Griff!" Marty Jr weakly protested.

"So what?" Griff said. "McFly, have you made a decision about tonight's opportunity?"

"Well," Marty Jr said, "I've been thinking, it sounds kind of dangerous. I don't know if we should go along with this."

"What's wrong McFly?" the female gang member asked, then pointed the sharp nail on her finger in Marty Jr's private area. "You got no scrote?"

"Ohh!" Marty Jr called out. He fell backwards to the counter. "Aah!"

"He's a wimp!" Marty '85 called out, horrified.

"So, what's it gonna be McFly?" Griff asked. "Are you in or out?"

"Um, I'm not sure if I should, you know" Marty Junior said. "I think it's better that I talk about it with my father first."

"Your father?" Griff and the gang echoed. "He'll say no! Wrong answer McFly!" Griff then grabbed Marty Junior, and threw him over the counter. The teenager landed on the ground next to Marty '85.

"All right Griff" Marty Jr said. "I-I'll do it. I'll do it buddy, whatever you say, just leave me alone." He then fell into unconsciousness.

"Stay down and shut up!" Marty '85 told his son.

Above the counter, Griff pointed at a few bikers. "Keep pedalling you two!" he called out. Marty '85 then took his son's cap, put it on, and stood up firmly. As he jumped over the counter, he was satisfied to see Griff looked surprised. This was going to be an easy job.

oooooooo

Marty III felt really rushed, as he ran over the road. Right then, he saw two kids playing with pink hoverboard toys. He ran over to them, and without bothering to ask, took one of it, removed the bar, and threw the board on the ground in front of him.

"Hey!" the girl he'd taken the board from protested.

"I'm sorry little girl," Marty III said, "but I need to borrow this."

"But…" the other girl protested.

"I'll give it back" Marty III said, hover boarding away with it. Then, under his breath, he added: "If I ever visit this time period again…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movies, as you probably figured. **

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. I checked on with the 'Batter up' line from Griff; I always thought he said 'Pan around'. That's what it sounded like. Anyway, this is chapter nine, has lots of stuff from the movie, but also things that I've written, and some insight on Marty's chicken problem as his new memories catch up. You can easily see which thought is TP and which thought is LP. Please enjoy, and review.

**9: Chapter Eight**

_October 21, 2015  
05:00 PM PDT  
_

Marty '85 smiled, as Griff frowned. "Well," the bully asked, sounding still as stupid as before, "let's hear the right answer!"

The seventeen-year-old gave him a hard push. Griff frowned again, but still kept his obvious good mood. "Well!" he said. "Since when did you become the physical type?"

"The answer's no, Griff" Marty '85 told the other teenager.

"No?" Griff asked, obviously in disbelief.

"Yeah," Marty said, "what's it, are you deaf and stupid? I said no!" He turned around to leave the café.

"What's wrong McFly," Griff then said, "CHICKEN?"

One of the gang members made a chicken sound, as Marty '85 froze. _Chicken? I can't let him call me that! That stupid, annoying… _

_Wait, wait! Since when do I care? It's not important! _

_Of course it is! I don't want to be a wimp! It's important that I have to turn out just like Dad! _

_Turn out like a wimp? Or, rather, someone who was a wimp up until this morning? _

_He's been the most confident person of Hill Valley for as long as I live! He got to do a writing ceremony at Lone Pine Mall last year! _

_Has not! Besides, that's Twin Pines Mall! _

_Has! And what are you talking about? It's been Lone Pine for as long as I know! _

_Has not! _

_It has! _The George-confident part of Marty's mind took over, and he turned around to face Tannen. "What did you call me, Griff?"

"Chicken, McFly!" Another sound effect played.

That did it. Marty felt himself glow up in confusion, concern about his mental health but overall anger. "Nobody," he swung his cap onto the bar, "calls me…"

Then, Griff swung a _huge _baseball bat in front of himself, directed towards Marty. "Chicken" Marty '85 sheepishly finished.

At that moment, Griff furiously ran towards him. "Argh!" He tried to hit – but hit a video monitor instead.

Suddenly, Griff started growing. Marty looked at him confusedly, and scared. "All right, punk!" Griff called out.

"Hey look!" Marty '85 tried. It worked for a second, Griff looked at the direction Marty had pointed. But as Marty tried to punch Tannen, Griff's fist shot forwards due to the bionic implants and it caught Marty's fist. Griff turned around, saw what happened, and smiled evilly.

Seeing just one way out, Marty then gave Griff a hard kick in the centre. Griff let go, filled with pain, and Marty '85 swung him into his gang. With a loud "Oomph" they hit the ground, and Marty departed the Café to run outside.

Passing Biff, Marty looked around madly. _Skateboard, I need a skate… _

Suddenly, he noticed two girls on pink boards. Running over to them, he called out: "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, little girl, little girl, stop! Look!" He lifted one of the girls off her board.

"Hey!" the girl protested, obviously unhappy that her toy was taken away.

"I need to borrow your…" Marty said, breaking off the handlebars as he looked down. He noticed the writing on it was not 'skateboard' at all! "… hoverboard."

At that moment, the gang left the Café. "Where is he?" the one with the chicken sounds called out.

"Here" Marty said, handing the handlebars to the girl. He had to hurry, now. If he didn't do that, he'd get caught by the gang, and he knew what kind of treatment Griff would give. His plan was trying to find a nice manure truck, or at least delay time so that Doc would show up, and he could hop in the DeLorean and they could fly away from this stupid year. It looked kind of cool at first sight, but 2015 was really scary.

"There!" the Asian gang member called out. Marty '85 wasted no time in throwing the board to the ground – and, as the writing on it implied, he discovered the thing remained floating above the ground. He jumped onto it, and started 'hovering' away.

"He's on a hoverboard!" the Asian gang member called out.

"Get the boards!" the chicken sound member shouted.

"Get McFly!" the female added.

Marty '85 tried to get away, and got used to the hoverboard, just as he hit a few people and rocks. Falling off the board, he could just hear the chicken sound member shout: "Get him!"

Seeing that the gang had also jumped on a few hoverboards, Marty tried to get away anxiously. He flew towards the road, and the gang was almost on him. "Yeah, we got him!" the female called out, excitedly.

Then, a Jeep landed in the streets. Marty grabbed the back, and hold on as the car drove away.

oooooooo

At the café, Biff watched the events suspiciously. "There's something very familiar about all this" he muttered, frowning. He felt like he should know this. Like something had happened before. And it had – back in 1955. He remembered the chase and the manure all too well. And, of course, the almanac. He wondered why Marty Jr was doing the same thing as Calvin Klein did back then. They did look alike, really, now he thought of it. He faintly remembered Klein's looks, as the guy had put him into this life of misery, and both teenaged Marty Sr, back in the 80s, and Marty Jr resembled Klein to a tee. He wondered how that could be possible, as he continued to watch the hoverboard chase.

oooooooo

Marty '85 gasped, as Griff Tannen exited the Café, carrying a baseball bat and obviously really, really mad. Then again, when wasn't Griff mad? The teenager then grabbed the robe hanging onto the back of the truck, and saw Griff coming closer as he semi-water-skied over the road. Then, Griff tried to hit Marty in a mad swing, but missed and hit the back light of his car instead.

The seventeen-year-old, however, had now spiralled out of control. "Whoa!" he called out. He then saw a car coming. "Argh!" He just managed to miss the car, and fly over to the pond. He felt fear creep up to him that he was going to drown, but that went back into control as the hoverboard jumped over the water. He relaxed, only then, about a metre from the other side, the board stopped flying. And it didn't start up again.

"Hey McFly, you bojo!" the chicken sound member called out.

"Huh?" Marty '85 asked, confused at the word 'bojo'.

"Those boards don't work on water!" the member called back.

"Unless you've got power!" the Asian member added, and the gang laughed.

Griff, however, didn't laugh. He headed over to his car, grabbed a box, and the gang all walked down the street. Then, as they stopped, Griff pressed a button, and Marty '85 could see a mean looking 'Pitt Bull' Hoverboard coming out of it. "Hook on!" Griff called out.

Terrified, Marty '85 tried to move the hoverboard over the water, but it didn't help. Looking around, he could see that Griff and his gang had finished 'hooking on', and were now standing in front of the pond. As he turned back, he could just hear Griff's cry reach him as the hoverboard blasted off:

"Batter up!"

oooooooo

Marty III felt excited, as he hoverboarded into Courthouse Square. As he looked at the lake, he saw that Marty '85 was stuck there, on the pink hoverboard, and Griff and his gang were heading towards him. He let out a sigh of relief, as he realized that it wasn't too late, yet.

As he looked, he saw Griff and the gang heading closer towards Marty from 1985 on the hoverboard. His grandfather tried to fly away from the gang frantically, but they came closer with the second. Then, Marty Sr jumped off the board into the water, just as Griff was about to hit him. Marty III watched with fascination, as Griff and the gang flew through the air, and landed into the glass of the Courthouse.

"Yes!" Marty III called out, as he was feeling very excited. He sure hoped that his grandpa was okay, and that he wouldn't have been damaged by the jump. But for now, the concern was better for Griff and his gang.

He then decided to head up to the Courthouse, as he realized that Griff, who would have the almanac on him, was most likely knocked out by the blow through the glass. He would be able to get the sports book really easy. Having decided that, the teenager headed towards the old building.

Marty III then smiled a little, as he passed his astonished grandfather. "Holy shit!" Marty '85 called out, staring at the broken glass. The teen then grabbed the hoverboard, and tried to get out of the water. Marty III just smiled, and ignored him, heading up to the Courthouse Mall that was once Griff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise, in his home time. And if he was the one in charge, it would never be that.

Smiling, the teen headed over to the building. It had taken them over six hours, of whom he had spent almost four unconscious in the main bedroom on 3393 Oakhurst Street Hilldale, being tended to by a 47-year-old version of his Grandma Jennifer, but now he would take that stupid almanac away from that low-rez Griff. And he'd enjoy every second of it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them... **

**Author's Note: **Next chapter, please review.

**10: Chapter Nine**

_October 21, 2015  
05:15 PM PDT_

Biff Tannen just stared at the whole scene that had developed in front of his eyes. As he realized that his Grandson and gang had crashed into the mall, he only had one word to describe it all.

"Buttheads."

oooooooo

Marty III smiled, as he entered the Courthouse. It was crowded with quite a few people, all standing around the unconscious bodies of Griff and the gang. Marty III ignored the gang that had brought him so many 'accidents' and bullied him so much, and instead went straight for his stepfather-to-be.

"Everybody just back up now," Marty III started to call out, "give them a little room, okay, relax…"

One of the men in the room, someone who looked to be late seventies, then stepped forwards. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Um…" Marty III started, not able to come up with something. "CPR."

The teenager then reached down, and grabbed the almanac in a swift move out of Griff's pocket. He flipped through the pages, to check the book was real, and it was indeed. Smiling at his success, he was about to get up, when he heard a groan underneath him. "Uh… YOU!"

Marty III looked at Griff in terror, then reached out and punched the bully hard in the face. Probably due just having woken up, the protection of the bionics came too late. Griff fell onto the ground, head-first. Marty III smiled, then ran off.

oooooooo

Marty '85 felt exhausted, as he walked out of Courthouse Mall, and looked at all the commotion. Also, a button on his jacket was flashing. He then pressed onto it, curiously. Just as he did that, a computerized voice said: "Drying mode on. Jacket drying."

Then, the jacket started drying. Marty '85 felt himself relaxing, as he dried up. After another beep, the jacket said: "Your jacket is now dry." Marty touched the sides of it, and came to that exact conclusion.

Marty then walked over to the kids he had the hoverboard from. "Hey kid, hey little girl, thanks" he said.

"Keep it" the girl said, holding up Griff's hoverboard. "I got a Pitt Bull now."

"Come on" the other girl said, as they walked off.

Marty '85 stared after them, and then was approached by an elderly man. "Save the clock tower" the man said. "Hey kid, thumb a hundred bucks will ya, help save the clock tower."

"I…" Marty started. "Sorry, no."

"Come on, kid" the man begged. "That's an important historical landmark."

"Look, some other time" Marty '85 said, trying to walk away.

"Lightning struck that thing!" the old man called out. "Sixty years ago!"

Marty '85 then looked at a newsflash that appeared on the road. "Wait a minute" he said. "Cubs win World Series… against Miami?" How could that be possible, as Miami didn't have a team!

"Yeah, something huh?" the old man said. "Who would have thought. 100 to 1 shot. I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season to put some money on the Cubs."

"No, I just meant that Miami…" Marty '85 said, then realizing. "What did you just say?"

"I said I wish I could go back to the beginning of the season," the man said, "put some money on the Cubbies!"

Marty '85 stared across the road, and into the Blast From The Past shop, and his eyes found Gray's Sports Almanac.

oooooooo

"Now, this has an interesting feature" the sales woman in the Blast From The Past shop told Marty '85. "It has a dust jacket. Books used to have these, to protect the covers. Of course, that was before they had dust repellent paper. And if you're interested in dust, we have a quaint little piece from the 1980s, called a Dust buster."

"Just give me that book, okay?" Marty '85 asked. "I just want to have it. Please." He then smiled, as the sales woman put the almanac into a bag, and printed a recipe. She stuck it in the book, and gave it to Marty.

oooooooo

As Marty '85 looked at his purchase, he suddenly heard someone call his name. He ignored it, though, and stared at the book. "I can't lose" he happily said.

"Marty!" The teenager looked up, to see the DeLorean flying. "Up here!"

"Doc, what's going on?" Marty '85 asked.

"Stand by, I'll park over there!" Doc called out. Marty '85 waited, as he wondered what Doc was in the air for.

oooooooo

Michael Lester looked after the boy, as the teen left. "Whoa!" he called out. "He's pretty good at CPR!" He stepped forward to take a good look at the guy, who was running away from the Courthouse now.

"You call that CPR?" a woman said, frowning.

"Yeah!" Lester called out, excitedly. "Back in 1955, someone explained it to me at the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance."

The woman shook her head. "Sure thing, Lester… when they didn't even have CPR in 1955." Shaking her head, she walked off, Lester looking after her confused. Now was this CPR or not?

oooooooo

Biff frowned, as he looked down the street. "Yeah, all right" he heard Marty Jr saying. "Right on time." Next to him, a DeLorean was landing. "A flying DeLorean" Biff muttered. "I haven't seen one of those in… thirty years."

He then felt a bump next to his back, as McFly's kid ran into him. "Sorry," the boy said, wimpily, "excuse me, sorry." He then crossed the road, with a car honking the horn at him. "Hey, hey," the teenager called out. "I'm walking here, I'm walking here!"

Biff then looked down the road, and saw Marty Junior was also there! "2 of them?" Biff asked himself.

"Don't drive tranked, low-rez scuzzball" the second Marty Jr swore, heading off. Biff started walking over to the other MJ, that accompanied the flying DeLorean.

He then saw that Doctor Brown was also there, and Brown's 1980s dog, Einstein! How could that be – Brown died twelve years earlier! He leaned over to the duo, to watch.

"I left him in a suspended animation channel" Brown said, obviously talking about his dog. "Einstein never knew I was gone!" Brown then stepped out, and looked down the road.

oooooooo

Marty McFly III smiled happily, as he ran down the road. He then noticed Doc and Marty from 1985, and headed over to them. He saw Biff was watching the time travelling duo with interest, and Doc was just looking at everything. He then hid behind the wall, and listened in.

"Marty!" Doc called out. "What in the name of sir Isaac H. Newton happened here!"

"Oh yeah," Marty '85 said, nervously smiling, "listen Doc, my kid showed up, all hell broke lose."

"Your kid?" Doc asked, in disbelief. Then realising, he slapped himself for the head. "Great Scott, the sleep inducer!" He sat down. "I was afraid of this! Because I used it on Jennifer there wasn't enough power left to knock your son out for the full hour. Damn!"

Marty '85 then took the newspaper. "Doc, Doc, Doc, look at this, it's changing!" he gasped, holding it in front of Doc.

As Marty III zoomed in with his binoculars on the paper, he could also see it. From originally reading: 'Youth Jailed – Martin McFly Junior Arrested For Theft' it now changed to read 'Gang Jailed – Hoverboard Rampage Destroys Courthouse'. Doc, Marty '85, Marty III and even Biff watched with amazement.

"Why yes, yes of course!" Doc called out. "Because this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff now goes to jail. Therefore your son won't go with him tonight and that robbery will never take place. Thus, history, future history, has been altered and this is the proof! Marty, we succeeded in our mission, not exactly as I planned but no matter. Let's go get Jennifer, and go home!"

Marty III smiled at his ancestor and friend, then walked off into the sun. He smiled happily.

"Now all I have to do," Marty III said to himself, "is go give Grandpa and Sarah a call that I succeeded…"

He then saw someone walking there, and checked through his binoculars, it was Marty Junior. "Of course!" Marty III shouted, realizing something. Griff could get rich from the almanac, but Marty Jr could, too! One book, and he could make his future a happy one, even happier than without Griff being rich. He smiled, and ran over to his father.

"What?" Junior asked, as he saw Marty III coming. "Who are you?"

"Hey, Marty Junior!" Marty III greeted, cheerfully. "Remember me, the guy who you took to your home a few hours ago?"

"Yeah" Marty Junior said, uncomfortably.

"Well, I wanted to think you" Marty III said, patting his father on the back – and secretly stuffing the almanac in Junior's opened bag on the way. As he was done, he smiled at his Dad. "Good luck in the future."

"Um, thanks…" Junior said, as he walked off, almanac now in bag. Marty III looked after his father, and muttered: "Although you won't need luck…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Back to the Future films, or else I wouldn't write this. **

**Author's Note: **Here we go, chapter eleven. Please enjoy. It's pretty long, I think. Oh, and review.

**11: Chapter Ten**

_October 21, 2015  
05:40 PM PDT_

Marty McFly III smiled, as he stared after his father. Finally, he had done something that would make him able to get rid of his bad past for good. He could only dream of what the present would be like, with his family on power instead of Griff's.

"Marty!" he heard his grandfather's voice then call. The teenager looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Gramps?" he asked, weakly. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" Marty '45 called out. Marty III still didn't understand. "In the sky!"

Marty III then looked up, to see the DeLorean just hanging there in mid-air, Marty '45 sticking his head out of the front window. "Gramps!" he called out, fascinated by the ability to fly of their time machine.

"I did a quick hover conversion…" Marty '45 smiled, "… last Saturday."

Marty III frowned confused. "Last Saturday?" he asked.

Marty '45 then turned off the hover-conversion, and slowly landed onto the ground. He then stepped out, explaining everything. "Yup – Saturday, October 17th, 2015. I spent a full day and a few hours waiting for it, but finally I could collect it Sunday afternoon. I must say, it's a nice place, 2015. Sad thing that it would be too dangerous to live here… or in my other favourite era, the 1920s. I always wanted to be catching corrupt alcohol-dealers back in the Prohibition era… ever since I read a book about it, back in 1988…" He changed the subject. "Now, have you got the almanac, yet? Every moment Griff has the book, the timeline gets more and more diverged from the original, and will eventually arrive at the timeline we come from."

"Yeah, I know Gramps" Marty III said, nodding.

"Now, have you got the book?" Marty '45 asked.

"Um," Marty III started, nervously, "I had it, but…"

"But what?" Marty '45 interrupted.

"I guess I sort of gave it to Dad…" Marty III muttered, shyly.

Marty '45 sighed. "Marty, you can't just do that!" he called out, frustrated. "Who knows what'll happen if your father gets his hands on that book, and uses it. Maybe he decides not to have kids, and you won't be born. Maybe he becomes corrupt and causes another horrifying alternate reality. Maybe Griff will get it back from him, and we're as far as when we started. Marty, you have to retrieve the almanac from your Dad, and burn it. That's the only way the future will be fine."

"Okay" Marty III muttered, sadly. He'd really thought it was a good idea.

"Don't worry," Marty '45 said, patting his grandson's back, as he felt a little sorry about shouting, now, "everything will just turn out fine. Just get that almanac out of your father's hands."

Marty III nodded, and walked off. He was just going to do what his grandfather asked, no matter what would happen. If he'd put his mind to it, he could accomplish anything.

oooooooo

Marty '85 smiled, as he put the hoverboard in the DeLorean, and hugged Einstein. "Hi Einie," he said, "hi buddy." He then turned around to grab the bag with the almanac, but accidentally grabbed the bottom of it instead of the top, causing the book to fall out. Doc immediately saw it.

"What's this?" he demanded, picking up the almanac.

"Uh, it's a souvenir, a book…" Marty '85 said, nervously.

"Fifty years of sports statistics" Doc read. "Hardly recreational reading material, Marty."

"Hey, Doc," Marty '85 said, smiling, "what's the harm on bringing back, er, a little info on the future?" As he moved closer to his friend, he added: "Thought maybe we could place a few bets?"

"Marty!" Doc exclaimed. "I didn't invent the time machine for financial gain! The purpose here is to get a clearer perception of humanity. Where we've been, where we're going, the pitfalls and the possibilities, the perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, why!"

"Hey Doc," Marty exclaimed, "I'm all for that! What's wrong with making a few bucks on side?"

Doc walked off towards a trash can. "I'm going to put this into the trash!" he exclaimed. Then noticing something, he called out: "Great Scott!" and hid behind a wall. From there, both Marty and Doc could see that two female police cops had found the still unconscious Jennifer.

"McFly, Jennifer Jane Parker" the white officer said. "3793 Oakhurst Street, Hilldale. Age: 47."

"Forty-seven?" the black officer called out. "That's one hell of a good facelift!"

"What the hell are they doing, Doc?" Marty '85 demanded.

"They used her thumbprint to access her ID" Doc explained. "Since her thumbprint never changes over the years they simply assume she's the Jennifer of the future."

"Whoa," Marty '85 said, "we gotta stop them."

"What are we going to say," Doc cut in, "that we are time travellers? Ha, they'll have us committed."

"She's clean" the black officer then called out. "that means we take her home."

"Home, to Hilldale?" the white officer asked. "It'll be dark by the time we'll get there!"

"That's it!" Doc called out, with relief. "They're taking her home, to your future home! We'll arrive shortly thereafter and get her out of there and go back to 1985."

"You mean I'm going to see where I live," Marty '85 called out, "I'm gonna see myself as an old man?"

"No," Doc said, "no, no, Marty, that could result in a…" He then realized something. "Great Scott! Jennifer could conceivably encounter her future self! The consequences of that could be disastrous."

"Doc, what do you mean?" Marty '85 said, concerned about his girlfriend.

"I foresee two possibilities" Doc said. "One: coming face to face with herself thirty years older will put her into shock and she simply passes out, or two, the encounter could create a time paradox, results of which could cause a chain reaction, that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe!" He paused, before adding: "Granted, that's the worst-case scenario, the destruction might in fact be very localized, limited to merely our own galaxy."

"Well, that's a relief" Marty '85 said.

The police car then passed the two of them. As the car had passed, Doc called out: "Let's go! I sure hope we find Jennifer before she finds herself!"

Then, the two of them glanced to a building that told 'Skewed on Skyway C25'. "The skyway's jammed," Doc called out, "it's going to take us forever to get there." He then turned to his friend with the almanac. "And this stays here, I didn't invent the time machine to win at gambling, I invented a time machine to travel through time!" He threw the almanac with a hard push in a trash can.

"I know, I know Doc!" Marty '85 called out, as the two of them then headed off.

oooooooo

Old Biff Tannen smiled, as he opened the door, and stared at the almanac that Brown had tossed there, picking it up curiously. "So…" he muttered. "Doc Brown invented a time machine." He was going to use this information somehow. He also had a feeling that the almanac was in fact the same from 1955. That old man had, apparently, been him. He smiled, as he vowed not to let the almanac slip out of his younger self's hands, this time around. He was going to use that sports almanac.

oooooooo

Marty '45 stared after his grandson with a faint smile. Of course, it was a tempting idea, but he was secure about his decision. The almanac destroyed was the only way they would be sure of a good home. He sighed, as he started to get in the DeLorean, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Hey mister, nice car you got there."

Marty '45 frowned at the familiarity, turned around – and immediately wished he hadn't, as he was staring at… well, himself! Shocked, he turned to the other side, clutching his chest. There wasn't any doubt left… the man behind him was the 2015 version of him.

"Uh, mister?" Marty '15 called out. "I was talking to you."

"Oh, yeah, right" Marty '45 said, doing his best to disguise his voice. "It's an antique."

"Well, it sure is a nice car" Marty '15 said, moving closer to the DeLorean. "I used to know somebody who owned a car like this, back in the 1980s, that's why I asked you about it." He turned back towards his younger self at the Courthouse, and Marty '45, also curious, moved to stand next to himself.

"That was one hell of a chase, huh?" Marty '45 quipped.

"Yup, it sure was" Marty '15 agreed. "The guy in there is my, um, nephew… and I was watching him stand up against Tannen. Those Tannen's sure are pests for Hill Valley, ever since they came in."

"Well, you are certainly right" Marty '45 said, seeing Doc and Marty '85 talk about Jennifer, and then the almanac. Finally, the other DeLorean lifted up, and flew over their heads towards the skyway known as C 22.

"Well, I have to go" Marty '15 said. "Have to be in time for… dinner."

"Good luck" Marty '45 said, knowing that his younger self was actually set on meeting their even younger self's version of Jennifer at the house. "With being on time, I mean."

"Thanks" his younger self said. "Maybe we'll see each other again, some time in the future, and we can talk about DeLorean's a bit."

"Maybe we'll see each other again indeed" Marty '45 called out after Marty '15, as the younger musician left. Then, staring after himself, he muttered: "But it doesn't necessary have to be in the future…" He smiled, and turned around to the DeLorean.

"Calvin!"

Marty '45 froze, and turned towards the direction of the call, only to see his old parents, now 77, come walking up to him. "Calvin," Lorraine called out, amazed, "is that really you? I can't believe it! I haven't seen you for sixty years, ever since you got away from Hill Valley in the Enchantment Under The Sea dance…"

Marty '45 sighed, deeply. "It's true," he said to himself, "mankind can be very unlucky sometimes…"

oooooooo

Marty IV smiled, as he and Emily flew over Hill Valley. He looked down, and saw his grandfather walking there. He couldn't see his Dad, though, who should be around, as the almanac was clearly sticking out of younger Marty Junior's pocket.

"There he is!" Emily exclaimed. "Look, up in that tree!"

Marty IV grinned, as his father let out a fishing rope. He then moved it down towards his father, who was standing still for a moment to enjoy the air. Both Marty's and one Emily froze in excitement as the rope descended. Two feet…

One foot…

Five inches…

One inch from the top…

Then, Marty Junior turned around towards the rope, and Marty III quickly put up the rope again, not wanting to have his father see him. He sighed, frustrated, as Junior frowned.

"I really thought I saw a fishing rope next to me…" Marty Junior sighed, as Marty IV and Emily burst out laughing. The teenager shrugged, and walked on.

"Shit!" Marty III called out, hitting the tree branch with his fist. Then, his walkie-talkie jumped to life. "Marty!" Marty '45 called out. "Where are you!"

"Gramps," Marty III said, "I tried to get the book but I failed. Dad got away."

"Oh no!" Marty '45 called out, frustrated.

"I'm sorry Gramps" Marty III said. "Where are you, anyway?"

"I have just picked up Sarah and was heading back into town" Marty '45 said. "Why do you ask?"

"I wondered" Marty III said. "Just like I am wondering where Dad is gone…" He then realized something. "Hey!" he called out. "Grandpa, what time is it?"

"6:25 PM, Marty" Marty '45 called out. "Why do you ask?"

"Where was your family at this time?" Marty III asked.

"Junior was still on his way home," Marty '45 said, "as was I… I didn't arrive until 7. Marlene was already there, as was 1985 Jennifer. My 2015 wife didn't arrive until 7:25, like planned."

Marty III had a revelation. "Gramps, I think I've got an idea! I'll call you back!"

"Roger" Marty '45 said, cutting off the connection. Marty IV felt nervous, as he realized what his father was going to do.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the movies. Why am I having the feeling that I'm repeating things? **

**Author's Note: **Another loooooong chapter. Hope you enjoy, anyway. MJ will punch Griff out, and the Skyway will stop being jammed, for the police officers at least.

**12: Chapter Eleven**

_October 21, 2015  
__06:30 PM PDT_

Griff Tannen sighed, as the police car descended down at the office. Well, this was going to cost him. He was going to be in jail for a long time. If there was only a way he could get out of here… but the officers' grip on him was way too tight.

As the officers pulled him out of the car, after his gang had all been pushed out first, Griff tried to protest again. "Let me go!" he shouted. "I told you I was framed!" Why couldn't those stupid police officers just believe him?

The police officers rolled their eyes. "Sure you were" the first officer said.

"Yeah, you really seem like a nice guy" the second officer added.

"Really" the third officer commented, smirking.

Griff growled, furiously. Being jailed was bad enough, but getting insulted like this… "Listen," he said, "you stupid buttheads, we can do this the easy way… or we can do this the hard way."

"Oh yeah?" the second officer asked. "And what's the easy way?"

Griff growled at the man, and suddenly kicked him in the centre of his stomach. The officer let go, in pain. Griff easily shrugged the other, shocked, officer off his other arm and ran away.

"Get him!" the third officer called out.

"Yeah!" the first officer screamed. "Let's get that bastard!" They threw the gang back into the police car, and followed Griff as he ran away from them at a high running speed.

Griff then ducked into the crowd, as he noticed he was being followed, as he saw Suzy MacArthur standing there. Without her being able to move fast enough, he grabbed her and held her throat. He smiled, as Suzy screamed. This was fun.

oooooooo

Marty McFly III gasped with shock, as he saw Griff Tannen holding the teenaged version of his mother. Hissing, he barely resisted the urge to go over there. Instead, he listened to what everyone said.

"You guys back off," Griff then called out, to the police, "or I'll strangle this girl!" Marty III gulped, as that actually would cause his erasure.

"Lemme go!" Suzy shouted, almost crying.

Marty III then moved over to climb onto the roof. He tried to get a better view of what was happening.

"Please, let me go!" Suzy called out, desperately. "Let me go!"

Griff then smiled, stopped, and kissed her. "I'll never let you go" he said, with sick-looking pleasure.

Then, it happened. Marty Junior, Marty III's father, came running in a hurried speed up onto the scene. He, of course, walked right into Griff, making the taller guy mad.

"And there's Daddy again to save the day!" Marty III called out, excited. Although he knew the outcome, it was still interesting to watch his father in his last few minutes as a wimp.

oooooooo

Marty Junior froze, as he saw who he'd run into. It was none other than Griff Tannen! Quickly, he backed off. If there was one person he didn't want to get on the bad side of, it was Griff. Tannen was such a mean bully. He really hoped that Griff would leave him alone, now… he didn't need another teasing game, or worse, slapping.

"You again?" Griff then asked, with some disbelief. Marty Jr felt confused – he hadn't talked to Griff all that much that day, except for a few minutes at school, and then at the Café. He wondered what Griff was meaning.

Then again, it was better to defend himself, even if he didn't know what was happening. "Hey, it's fine," he muttered, "I'm not trying to cause any trouble."

"Well, you are in my eyes" Griff said, hissing angrily. "Now, why don't you stand there, and fight like a man. You got me to get arrested, and you deserve this completely. And by the way…" He stepped forward, and grabbed a red book out of Marty Junior's rucksack. "That's mine."

Marty Jr stared at the book confusedly. "Griff, what are you talking about?" he asked. "I never saw that book before in my whole life!"

"No sure you didn't" Griff sarcastically remarked. "And you know what, I've got a better idea. If you're such a wimp, now why don't you back off, and I go further."

"Help me, please!" a girl then called out. Marty recognized her – it was Suzy MacArthur, the new girl in town that he'd seen back at the introduction day for the family in town, back on Saturday the third. He'd been following her from a distance since then, admiring her prettiness. And now, she was being attacked by Griff? Suddenly, he felt great rage boil in him.

"Ya deaf?" Griff then asked. "Back off."

"No…" Marty Jr faintly whispered.

"No?" Griff shouted with disbelief.

"No" Marty Jr said, somewhat confidently, trying to remember the lessons his father gave him. "Now why don't YOU go back to the police. R-right now."

Griff smirked, and for a second, Marty Jr felt like he'd done the right thing. But that changed when Griff suddenly reached off, grabbed Marty Jr's arm, and twisted it onto the younger boy's back.

"Argh!" Marty Jr screamed. "AAH!" He felt really painful. Now, why hadn't he backed off when he still had the chance…

oooooooo

Marty IV felt his heart beating fast, as he arrived at the scene. This really was the big moment. In just a few moments, his grandfather was going to turn around his life forever. He smiled, as he realized that in the world before his Great-Grandma Clara was saved, that incident most likely never happened.

"Oh no," Marty IV then heard his teenaged father call out, "poor Dad!" Sure enough, Griff was in the process of hurting Marty Junior's arm hard, and naturally, the teenager didn't seem to like it.

"Please," Marty Jr begged, to Griff, "leave me alone!"

"You didn't leave me alone" Griff pointed out, with a smile. Marty IV felt his stomach twist around, as he realized how evil Griff was. Even at 78, he still was bad.

"Get off him Griff!" Suzy called out, jumping onto Griff in a move to defend her defender. Griff just laughed, pushed her off him, and then kicked her with his right foot in the stomach. Suzy screamed, as Marty IV, Marty III and Emily closed their eyes for a moment in pure disgust.

Marty Jr, in the meanwhile, was shaking with anger. Marty IV, opening his eyes again, could see him stare at Griff, and then finally shout: "Griff, LEAVE HER AND ME ALONE!"

Griff only twisted Marty Junior's arm harder, still laughing. Marty Jr, now furious, reached out and then, with a force no one in Hill Valley had known that he had in him, hit Griff in the face, harder than he'd ever hit, harder even than when his Grandpa hit Biff. The bionic implants that had just barely survived the impact of the glass of the Courthouse Mall were too late in their warning. Anyway, Griff was hit, spun around three times by the force of Marty's blow and then finally fell to the ground, knocked unconscious and into a pile of manure.

Marty IV screamed. Marty III, however really being there, apparently didn't care about his father noticing him, as he yelled: "Way to go Dad!"

Luckily, MJ wasn't really paying any attention to him, instead staring at his fist, which had just punched out the biggest pest in school. Finally, after a few seconds, he calmed down, turned around to Suzy, and pulled her up. Staring in her beautiful brown eyes, he grabbed her face, and kissed her.

Marty III smiled, from the top of the building. "History's on track" he said, jumping down to the ground. He then quickly moved over to Griff, and in a swift move took the almanac away from the bully. Griff just opened his eyes, but didn't move.

"I hate manure" the nineteen-year-old groaned, before falling unconscious again. Marty III just smiled, as he prepared to head off, with a final look at his parents. "Hey!" he called out. "Good luck."

Junior smiled, and kissed Suzy again. "You bet!" he grinned.

"See you in the future" Marty III smiled.

"Okay" Junior nodded, waving as Marty III headed off. Marty IV just smiled. If this event hadn't brought history on track, nothing would.

oooooooo

Officer Reese sighed, as the police car descended down to the street of Hilldale in front of 3393 Oakhurst Street. She really disliked Hilldale, and she really hoped not to have to come here again. She and Foley would just drop Mrs. McFly off, and then leave, and not wonder about the face lift or anything at all anymore. It wasn't worth it, after all.

"Hilldale" she said, looking around. "Nothing but a breeding ground for tranks, lobo's and zipheads."

"Yeah, they oughta tear the whole place down" officer Foley agreed, as they picked up Mrs. McFly out of the car, and carried her towards the door. They then pressed Jennifer's thumb to the doorplate, and were happy to see it opened with a cheerful: "Welcome home, Jennifer." Well, at least they wouldn't have to wait at the porch.

"What?" she then heard Mrs. McFly call out. Officer Reese turned to her, figuring she was waking up. "You got a little tranked," she said, kindly, "but I think you can walk."

"Ma'am," officer Foley warned, "you should reprogram, it's dangerous to enter without lights on."

"Lights on?"

The lights flashed on, as commanded. "Yes, now look" officer Foley said, smiling, "Just take it easy and you'll be fine. And be careful in the future."

"The future?" Mrs. McFly asked, as Foley and Reese exited. "Have a nice day Mrs. McFly" Foley said, as they closed the door behind themselves.

oooooooo

Jennifer frowned, as a computerized voice in front of her suddenly started speaking. "Broadcasting beautiful views 24 hours a day: You're tuned to the Scenery channel."

"I'm in the future!" the girl realized, thinking of what the police officers said moments ago. She then saw some photo's, and noticed one of them said: "Marty – Jennifer, wedding, Chapel O'Love. It posed Marty and herself in stupid clothes. "I get married at the Chapel O'Love?" Jennifer asked, in disgust.

"Mom, mom is that you?" a female voice then called out, from upstairs.

"I…I gotta get out of here!" Jennifer whispered, and turned to the door to search for the doorknob. Unfortunately, there was none. Then, the bell rang, and the voice once again called out: "Mom!"

Jennifer '85 then headed over to the closet, hiding in it. She then saw… well, a female Marty coming down the stairs. "Mom?" Female Marty called out. "Mom, is that you?" She then walked to the door, and Jennifer watched on with curiosity. She then saw Lorraine, Marty's mother, stepping inside. She looked very old but still healthy. Following was an old George, upside-down! She wondered what was going on, now.

oooooooo

Marty '45 smiled, as he turned to Sarah, after lifting up to the skyway. Even though it had been some time since he had picked the girl up from the road, and she was still shivering, now. He was hoping to get done with everything, soon: after all, it was almost 7 already. He felt like he should've stayed at home. Then again, if he'd done just that, he would still be in a Griff-controlled world… and now, Marty III had gotten the almanac, if his plan had worked.

"Gramps!" Marty III then called out, through the walkie-talkie. "You won't believe it: Dad knocked out Griff! And I witnessed it!"

"I knew that Marty!" Marty '45 called out. "Now, have you got the book?"

"I have!" Marty III called out, cheerfully.

A sigh of relief went through Marty '45's body. "Okay, then, it's 6:54 PM! Where are you?"

"Just arriving back at Courthouse Square" Marty III responded.

Marty '45 smiled. "Okay, stay there" he instructed. "I'll be there with the DeLorean in about, say, ten minutes." That should be reasonable, right? "I'll land right on the side of the Café 80s!"

"10-4!" Marty III called back, turning off the connection. Marty '45 smiled to Sarah. "I never believed we ever could've gone through an adventure like we did today. I'm looking forward to use the time machine more often in the near future… once we settled down in the real 2045."

"Me, too" Sarah said. Then seeing something, she exclaimed: "Watch out!"

Marty '45 screamed slightly, as he saw a car ahead of them on the road. He just managed to avoid it barely, but on the way, he turned the time circuits on and landed with his arm on the time circuits.

Therefore, the Destination Time started flashing up again. Without either time traveller knowing, it reset to a new date…

July 1st, 1925, 12:00 AM.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. If I did, I'd sell Marty McFly on an auction just to see how much the Marty-fans would be wanting to pay. (Don't worry, I'm just kidding)**

**Author's Note: **Next chapter, seven to go... lots of screen scenes and just a few scenes that I actually thought up myself. After the next, this should be over, luckily. In fact, I'm thinking of shortening this story, now.

**13: Chapter Twelve**

_October 21, 2015  
06:55 PM PDT_

Jennifer looked on, as the female version of Marty saw Lorraine. "Grandma Lorraine!" she called out.

"Sweetheart!" Lorraine lovingly said, kissing her. "Mmm, hi!"

"What happened to Grandpa!" the girl exclaimed.

"Oh, he threw his back out again" Lorraine complained.

"How's Granddad's little pumpkin?" George said, hovering into the house, still attached to the weird machine.

"How did you do that?" the girl asked. Then, to Lorraine: "How did he do that?"

"Oh, out on the golf course" George complained.

"Are your folks home yet?" Lorraine asked. "I've brought pizza for everyone!" She held up a small pizza. Jennifer wondered what that was supposed to mean.

"Oh, who's going to eat all that?" the girl asked. Jennifer '85 wondered if her daughter was being either sarcastic or insane.

"Oh, I will!" George exclaimed, confusing Jennifer even more. She had to find out more about what was going on, here.

oooooooo

Doc frowned, as he hardly kept up with the other flying cars on the skyway. The future was great and advanced, but not when it came to skyways. Goldie Wilson III sure was lying when he said you didn't have to worry about traffic anymore. He sighed. If only it wasn't forbidden to stay above or under the skyway for matters not necessary, he'd do that.

"Damn this traffic!" he shouted, as he felt very frustrated. "Jennifer, that is Old Jennifer, usually gets home around now. I hope we're not too late." He then frowned, and looked through his goggles.

"What is it, what's the matter Doc?" Marty '85 asked.

"For a moment," Doc explained, "I thought I saw a taxi in my rear display. I thought it was following us. Weird."

oooooooo

"I can't believe this window is still broken" Jennifer heard Lorraine call out, changing the views on the 'scene screen' in the main room.

"Well," the girl explained, "when the scene screen repairman called Daddy a chicken, Daddy threw him out of the house, and now we can't get anybody to fix it."

"Look how worn out this thing is!" Lorraine complained, tugging the window up and down, and then finally releasing it. "Your father's biggest problem Marlene is that he loses all self control when someone calls him chicken. How many times have we heard it George? Mom…"

"… I can't let them think I'm chicken" the two both finished, in a very bored way.

"Well," George said, "you're right, well, you're right!"

"About thirty years ago," Lorraine said, "your father tried to prove he wasn't chicken, and he ended up in an automobile accident."

"Oh, you mean with the Rolls Royce?" the girl… Marlene… said.

"Automobile accident?" Jennifer asked herself, horrified.

oooooooo

Marty '85 winced nervously, as the DeLorean touched down to the ground. He felt a little worried about his girlfriend, but at the same time, he was pretty excited. Where would Jennifer be? Would she discover something about his future? He and Doc then got out of the DeLorean.

"All right Einie," Doc said, "let's find Jennifer!"

"I don't believe it," Marty '85 called out, "I live in Hilldale! This is great! Way to go McFly!"

"Marty," Doc instructed, "stay here, change clothes. If I need you, I'll holler."

That wasn't exactly what Marty had been expecting. "Come on, Doc," he insisted, "I want to check out my house!"

"Can't risk you running into your older self!" Doc apologized, smiling. "Come on Einie. Let's go." The two started running down the streets of future Hilldale. "Where's Jennifer?" Doc asked his dog, as he distanced himself from Marty.

Marty smiled, looking around. "Hilldale" he muttered, in disbelief. "This is bitching."

oooooooo

Biff grinned evilly, as the cab touched down to Hilldale. He got out, and headed to the driver's window to pay. "One Seven Four Point Five Zero" the taxi main computer announced.

"That'll be 174,50" the man announced.

"Here" Biff groaned, thumbing that amount.

"Careful old timer," the driver told him, "this is a rough neighbourhood."

Biff could care less, with McFly and the time machine in eye-sight. "Just give me the receipt" he instructed.

"Here it is" the man said, handing the receipt to Biff.

"Hello?" the parrot asked. "How about a tip?" Biff just ignored him, and walked forward. McFly was still looking around, apparently taking in the sights of Hilldale. Or wait… not McFly, Klein. Yeah, he knew who it was. The resemblance was too uncanny. He knew what Calvin looked like still – after all, the guy made George McFly ruin Biff's live forever. He'd been holding a grudge against Klein that grew bigger with each year.

And now, almost sixty full years after the last time, they met again. All that time, Biff had been wanting to have revenge, and now, that time had come. Tannen hid behind a trash can, not wanting to ruin this special moment. He'd do it quick and smooth – on a time Klein wouldn't be looking. He grinned evilly. "You're mine to torture, Klein" he whispered, with evil pleasure. "You're mine to kill."

oooooooo

"That accident caused a chain reaction of events which sent Marty's life straight down the tube" Jennifer heard Lorraine say, as she crept out of the closet to listen better. "If not for that accident, your father's life would have turned out very different. The man in the Rolls Royce wouldn't have pressed charges, Marty wouldn't have broken his hand and he wouldn't have given up on his music. And he wouldn't have spent all those years feeling sorry for himself."

Then, suddenly, Marty was walking right past Jennifer! "Hey Mom," the Marty look-alike said, "nice pants."

"I think the real reason your mother married him was because she felt sorry for him" Lorraine said, in the background.

"Mom?" Jennifer then realized, horrified.

"Such a sweet girl" Jennifer heard Lorraine said, and then she focused on what appeared to be her son.

"Put it off" the Marty clone said, causing the picture on a large screen to vanish. "OK, I want channels 18, 24, 63, 109, 87 and the Weather Channel." The screen then split into six, each scene playing the respective news. Jennifer looked on astonished, confused how her son could be enjoying watching this.

"Welcome home, Marty" Jennifer then heard a computerized voice say.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jennifer then heard a voice sounding like Marty's but older say, "Dad's home, that's right, he's home, Dad's home."

"Lord of the manor" the computerized voice continued.

"Hello, hello" Old Marty said. He then entered the room, and Jennifer noticed he looked terrible.

"King of the castle" the voice added.

"Hello" Old Marty nodded. Then, appearing to notice something, he added: "What the hell is this?" He pressed a button.

"Lithium mode on" a voice said.

"That's better" Marty '15 said, satisfied. "Damn kids." He then walked up to his son. "Hey ace" he said. "Watching a little TV for a change?"

Marty Jr nodded, and, for some reason, seemed to be excited about something. Jennifer wondered why, as Marty '15 just sat down next to his son.

oooooooo

Biff stared at Marty with satisfaction, as he saw the teenager looked pretty distracted by everything, as he was putting on some 1980s clothes. This was the moment. Marty '85 then looked down the road, and saw a dog being walked by a robotic lead. The old man grinned as Marty followed the lead. This was almost better. Granted, he would've loved to punch out McFly, but easy is always better. Tannen smirked, and headed over to what appeared to be the time machine.

Sitting down on the passenger's seat, he closed the gull-wing door and backed the time machine off. Knowing how to drive a hover-car, he managed to get it in the air after a few encounters with trash cans (it had been some time since he last flew a car) and he flew away with it. Looking around, he saw everything was labelled nicely. That should come in handy. He grinned, and flew over to the skyway, where he would get up to 88 – that was what it said on the speedometer, after all – and travel through time.

oooooooo

Marty III sighed, as he looked into the cloudy sky, leaning to the Courthouse and holding the hoverboard he'd hijacked… borrowed from that girl in his hand. It had been some time, but still, he hadn't managed to see his grandpa show up, yet. It was 7:11 already now, and still, there was no grandfather coming. The ten minutes were passed seven minutes ago.

He froze, as the heavy wind went through him. Probably, the weather wouldn't catch up with Hilldale and his grandparents' younger selves up until 7:30, by which time they'd left, but he had to stand this. He looked up again. "Grandpa," he whispered, "you are late." He looked up, seeing nothing, and sighed.

Then, he heard a familiar motored sound. Looking up, he saw, to his joy, that the DeLorean flew into the Square, a rope attached to it. Then, his walkie-talkie jumped to life.

"Marty," Marty '45 called out, through the walkie-talkie, "follow us to the football field next to the Courthouse!"

"Check, Grandpa!" Marty III said, nodding wildly. He grabbed the rope, and holding onto the hoverboard and the rope, he cheered as the DeLorean started flying away, faster and faster, but still not over 30 because of the heavy weather. "Woo-hoo! Yeah!" he cheered, happily. This was going to be fun… finally, the adventure would be over.

oooooooo

Marty '15 smiled, as he looked at his son. Everything seemed to be going just fine, now. In just twenty minutes, this all should be over. A quarter, even.

"Hey, pizza!" Marty Jr called out, anxiously.

"Alright, just wait" Marty '15 instructed, as he knew how his son could be.

"Grandma, can you just shove it in my mouth?" Marty Jr called out, laughing.

"Don't you be a smart ass" Marty '15 said, although he had a hard time keeping himself from laughing. Overall, he was just too nervous to laugh, though.

"You're more often a smart ass than me" Marty Jr pointed out. Marty '15 winced, hoping teenage Jennifer hadn't heard that. He didn't want to risk altering her reactions. If she decided to stay any longer or shorter, she'd miss the exact moment his wife and he had made an appointment about when she should arrive.

"Hydrate level 4 please" Marty then heard his mother call out. And, after a few seconds, "Mmm." Marty '15 smiled, as he knew how convenient Hydrators could actually be. However he often missed the '80s, where Doc was still around, the 2010s was a great decade, as well.

"Is it ready?" Marty Jr called out, anxiously.

"Here you go" Lorraine said, putting the pizza on the table.

"Oh boy, o boy, Mom" Marty '15 said, "you sure know how to hydrate a pizza." He smirked at the irony of that statement, as he took a bite, and then thought of how, in his youth, there weren't any hydrators. "Now I'm sorry I missed that whole thing."

"Now I'm just worried about Jennifer" Lorraine insisted. "Why isn't she home yet?"

"I'm not sure," Marty said, "where Jennifer is Mom." He poured himself and his son some fruit juice. "Should have been home hours… some time ago."

"Are you and Jennifer all right?" Lorraine asked. "I mean, do you think Jennifer might carry a grudge from the early days, with you spending so much time on the road as a…"

Suddenly, Marty '15 started coughing loudly, which in fact was a way to cover up Lorraine's sentence. He didn't need Jennifer finding out about her boyfriend's career, now! Nervously, he eyed the opposite side of the room.

"Dad, you okay?" Marty Jr asked, concerned. "Are you all right?" Then, the goggles rang the phone. "Dad, telephone, it's Needles" Marty Junior announced.

"Dad, it's for you" Marlene said.

"All right, I'll take it down the den" Marty '15 announced. He felt nervous, as he realized what exactly Needles was going to call him about. He felt a little anxious to get done with all of this. Luckily, Needles still used to give him prank calls, since High School, once in a while – and somehow, he'd managed to persuade Needles in calling him today. He had also hired someone with a good Japanese accent and a Cusco fax producer to fake being his boss. He wondered if everything would be all right, now. He smiled, as he figured that he should just relax. Everything would turn out fine, he was sure of that.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the films... **

**Author's Note: **Next chapter. Mostly written by myself. Marty '45 and Sarah go back in time, and Marty '15 gets 'fired'. Next chapter, everything will tie itself up.

**14: Chapter Thirteen**

_October 21, 2015  
07:15 PM PDT_

Marty III felt nervous, as he hung onto the rope, having a hard time keeping his balance stable. However he really liked being able to travel to other periods, he really wanted to be home, now. Luckily, that probably would be happening soon.

He looked up, at the rope, that was attached to the hook on top of the DeLorean, that Marty '45 had collected from Doc's old lab in a feeling of nostalgia. Now, it came in handy, too. Something that less came in handy was the weather, though. However there wasn't any lightning (yet) the weather was turning into some kind of a storm. Inside, Marty III mentally told himself that the weathermen had most likely predicted it wrong again. Then again, in 2015, the weather service seemed to have improved – or at least, that was what Marty '45 had told him, telling about his first trip to this day.

The time machine then flew downwards, and Marty touched his right foot to the ground, as he let the rope go. "Gramps?" he shouted through the walkie-talkie.

"Marty!" Marty '45 shouted back, just as hard.

"Gramps… are you all right?" Marty III called out. He felt a lot of concern for his grandfather now, who was up in the rough sky. 2015 looked to be fun, but in fact, it sure wasn't any better than 1955, not in weather matters, at least.

oooooooo

Marty '45 breathed heavily, as he tried to stabilize the time machine. However he felt very uncomfortable, he still somehow managed to keep himself relaxed. He wondered how he was able to do that. Looking next to him, he saw Sarah was shaking a little.

He then picked up the walkie-talkie, and, to calm himself, he called out: "Sure I am!"

"We're all right all right!" Sarah called out, as the shaking had lessened. Maybe it wasn't too bad after all. Marty '45 then looked at the time on the time circuits, and saw it was 7:16. Marty III better burned the book soon, or else it would be almost too dark to travel… let alone time travel. He wanted to be fresh and awake when entering a new time period, not as exhausted as he soon was going to be, once all the events of the day really caught up to him.

He grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Marty, you better burn the book!" he called out, speaking clearly every singly word. They couldn't have misunderstandings, now.

"Gotcha!" Marty III called out. Marty '45 watched on, as his grandson pulled a bucket out of the bushes besides the road – the locals threw away the strangest things here – and carefully placed the almanac in it. He then pulled out a matchbook. Marty figured that, if the kid had any sense of irony, it would be a matchbook from Griff's Pleasure Paradise. A match from the Paradise destroying the thing that made the Pleasure Paradise in the first place… it made sense somehow, in a weird, twisted way.

Marty '45 then continued to look, his attention drawn by his grandson, still sitting on the ground. Sarah leaned over to look, too. Marty III lighted up a match… Marty '45 just felt a huge sigh of relief as the thing that haunted him and made his life a hell right out of the darkest horror movies for the past twenty years was finally about to be destroyed…

… and then, it happened. Suddenly, a huge wind blew from backwards. Marty '45 barely registered the match being blown out by the force, as well as Marty III yelling: "Gramps! Sarah! You better watch out for those winds…" as the time machine was tugged along in the wind's grip, and blown forwards towards a few telephone cables.

Marty tried to pull on the steering wheel with all his might. If there was one thing he hated, it was electricity. Memories came back from the electronic therapy at the Mental Ward, and with each memory, Marty '45 fought harder against the power of the wind. But he lost. With an uncontrollable force the wind blew the time machine forward, and the hook on top of it connected with the cables.

Marty '45 screamed in terror as the electricity went down. He felt like he was living a nightmare. The time machine spun around, completely surrounded by electricity and controlled by it, and then there was a loud sonic boom and a huge flash of light…

…and Marty McFly and Sarah Brown were no longer in 2015.

oooooooo

Marty IV and Emily watched on with amazement, as the time machine was struck by the cables' electricity. It spun around and rapidly accelerated up to 88 miles per hour, and then, it vanished in a huge flash of light and a loud sonic boom. Emily stepped back in the sky in astonishment, as the fire trails appeared and soon faded away. Then, the rope that was once attached to the hook fell down to the ground.

"Gramps!" Marty III shouted, in disbelief. Tears filled his eyes, and he tried to operate the walkie-talkie. "Sarah? Gramps?"

Then, the realisation of it all hit him, and Marty III sank down on his knees. "Oh no…" he groaned, apparently very sad. "They're gone!" he shouted. "I'm trapped here, but they're gone!" He started crying.

"Poor Dad" Marty IV muttered. "You really have to feel sad for him now. As far as he's concerned, Great-Gramps and Mom are dead, somehow killed by that lightning bolt."

"Yeah" Emily agreed. Then, pointing to the right, she added: "Look who's there! It's Western Union! I think it's Western Union!"

"Yeah, I think so, too" Marty IV said. "At least this will mean Dad will be happy again, as Mom and Great-Grandpa Marty are not dead."

The car stopped to a halt, and an old man who looked to be in his eighties stepped out… Marty IV guessed the man had served for sixty years, and had also delivered that fateful letter in 1955. "Mr. McFly!" the man called out.

"Huh?" Marty III asked.

"Are you Martin McFly?"

Marty III frowned, obviously suspicious. "Who cares?" he asked, shrugging.

"Always suspicious" Marty IV laughed. "Well, I would be, in his situation. As far as he's concerned, no one in 2015 knows he exists."

"Me" the man said. "Because if you are Marty, then I've got a letter for you." He grabbed a clipboard, and an old worn-out letter.

"Yeah, I'm Marty" Marty III said, a bit curious, now.

"I wonder how that man figures out your Dad isn't lying" Emily said. "After all, Marty didn't say his name until he heard about the letter – and he had explicit instructions not to give it to someone else, if it's the same as with the other letter in 1955."

"I guess it's instinct" Marty IV said. "I wouldn't know how he knows, otherwise."

The man nodded, and stepped forward. "I don't believe it" he said, chuckling a little. "This letter was delivered to our office ninety years ago, and still someone's around to pick it up. It's absolutely amazing. What kind of thing is this?"

Marty III just shrugged.

"Well," the man said, "if you're Marty, you better sign. On line 6. I got other things to do."

Marty III frowned hesitantly, then grabbed the clipboard and wrote 'Marty McFly' on line 6. He then grabbed the old, rusty envelope and started opening it.

"Y'know," the man said, "something like this also happened sixty years ago… back in 1955. Someone called Marty got a letter then, too. But that letter was from 1885."

"Yeah, right…" Marty III muttered, finally managing to open the envelope.

"I can't believe this letter co-existed with Doc's letter in the Western Union office for thirty years" Marty IV smirked. "Can you imagine what would've happened if those letters were somehow switched around, and Great-Grandpa Marty got the letter from his older self? That would be too terrible to think about. It sure would affect the space-time continuum."

Marty III, in the meantime, scanned down to the signature, and was surprised to read the name there: Martin McFly Sr, November 7th, 1925. Not entirely reading the first part, Marty III read the first part three times, and then joyfully exclaimed: "It's from Grandpa!"

"Who else would you have expected?" Marty IV smirked.

"Well, you grew up with time travel" Emily pointed out. "Your father didn't. He didn't find out up until little over a month before this event… and most of that time was built constructing the time machine."

"You got a point there" Marty IV said, sighing.

In the meantime, Marty III had looked down at the letter. "Dear Marty," he read, "if I read the Last Time Departed of the time machine well and estimated good the time the post man will appear at the place you last saw me, you should receive this letter around 7:20 PM on October 21st 2015. First let me ensure you that I am alive and well, living happy in the year 1925 for over four months now already. The lightning bolt that struck me shorted out…" That was when the previous line hit him. "_**Nineteen-twenty-five**_?!"

"That was loud…" Emily winced.

Marty III looked down at the signature, which still read November 7, 1925. "November, 1925!" He only then noticed the Western Union man was trying to read over his shoulder.

"Wait a sec, kid…" the man started. "We at the office waited ninety years for this, can you at least tell us what this means? Do you need help?" It had worked last time, but this guy could be more willing to get his help than the other nutcase in the fifties.

Marty III looked at the man with a certainty in his eyes. "No…" he said. "I know someone who can better help me." He jumped on the hoverboard, and started flying down the road with it, accelerating quicker with the second. "Hilldale 2015, here I come!"

"Way to go, Dad" Marty IV smirked, as he watched his father hover off, and the confused Western Union being left behind in the wind. "Way to go."

oooooooo

Jennifer watched on, as she saw Marty walking up to a large screen. "Hello," her husband-to-be said, "in here please."

After a few seconds, she heard another voice. "Hey, hey, the big M!" a strangely familiar voice said. "How's it hanging McFly!"

"Hey Needles" Marty said, bored.

"So…" Needles started, as Jennifer realized who it was. "Needles?" What was Marty doing hanging around that jerk?

"Did you take a look at that proposal of mine?" Needles asked.

"I don't know Needles" Marty said.

"What are you afraid of?" Needles asked. "If this thing works, it'll give you another load of money!"

"And if it doesn't work, Needles," Marty said, "I could get to jail. It's illegal, I mean… what if someone's watching us, huh?"

"No one will ever find out!" Needles called out. Marty let out a groan-laugh. "Come on, stick your card in the slot and I'll handle it."

"Nah" Marty said.

"Unless you want everyone in town to think you're… chicken" Needles said.

Marty froze. "Nobody calls me chicken, Needles, nobody!"

Needles frowned, surprised at the outcome himself. "All right… prove it."

Marty hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "All right, all right, Needles." He picked out a card. "Here's my card, scan it, I'm in!"

"Thanks McFly" Needles said, satisfied. "I'll see you around." His image then vanished, and a computerized voice said: "Thank you for using AT & T."

Then, a man appeared on the screen. "McFry!" the man called out, in a Japanese accent that seemed a little fake.

"Oh!" Marty called out. "Fujitsu-san. Konnichi wa."

"McFry!" the man added. "I was monitoring that scan you just interfaced! You are terminated from your job!"

"Terminated!" Marty called out, with terror. "No, no! It-it wasn't my fault, sir, it was Needles, Needles was behind the whole thing!"

"And you cooperated" Fujitsu insisted.

"No I didn't!" Marty called out. "It was a sting operation, I was setting him up…"

"McFry," Fujitsu said, getting annoyed, "read my fax!" He pressed a button and the words 'YOU'RE FIRED' appeared on the screen, and appeared in faxes in fax machines all through the house.

"Please, no," Marty insisted, "I can't be fired, I'm fired!" Jennifer took a fax. "Oh this is heavy… what am I gonna tell Jennifer…"

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window. Jennifer turned around to see Doc and Einstein. "Jennifer, Jennifer!" Doc whispered.

"Oh, Doc," Jennifer said, rushing towards him, "am I glad to see you!"

"Go out the front door!" the inventor instructed. "I'll meet you there!"

"But it doesn't open, there is no doorknob!"

"Press your thumb to the plate!" Doc said.

"What plate?" Jennifer asked, but then, Doc and Einstein hid. Jennifer decided to just make the gamble and crept out of the closet, wondering what would happen, now. She certainly didn't know what plate to press.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the movies. **

**Author's Note: **This chapter brought my wordcount of both stories on 23641 + 27028 = 50669 words, so I finished NaNoWriMo. All I have to do now is finish this story. Five chapters to go. Anyway, please enjoy. This chapter is just five minutes, but a lot happens in those minutes!

**15: Chapter Fourteen**

_October 21, 2015  
07:25 PM PDT_

Jennifer looked down at the room, and moved through it, as Marty started playing a twisted edition of 'The Power of Love' on his guitar. Jennifer then moved through the room, and left when she saw Lorraine enter with one of the faxes that said Marty was fired. The teenager vowed to tell her Marty about this – she couldn't let this happen.

"Marty," Lorraine asked, "what does this fax mean?"

"Oh Mom," Marty '15 said, "it's a joke, an office joke."

"A joke?" Lorraine asked. "But Marty, I heard you yelling!"

"No Mom," Marty said, "Mom, mom, mom, calm down, I wasn't yelling; Needles was trying to pull a trick on me."

Jennifer then looked after her boyfriend's aged version one more time, and crept towards the door to find the plate. Just then, a computerized voice called out: "Welcome home Jennifer."

The teenager was just about to walk through the (open) door to outside when she realized that someone else had just walked in – herself. Jennifer '15 was there, carrying a bag of groceries, and she, too, had noticed her other self.

Both Jennifer's stared at each other in amazement. Jennifer '85 opened her eyes wide. This was… herself, but she was so old! She looked like she was sixty! And the shock of seeing that face, that was hers but still not…

Her brain couldn't take it anymore. Not even aware of her older self calling out: "I'm young!" Jennifer '85 screamed: "I'm old!" and passed out, a moment before her older self did the same thing.

oooooooo

Doc gasped, as he saw Jennifer collapse. Before she could hit the ground, he caught his best friend's girlfriend's head, narrowly avoiding a paradox which could have happened if young Jennifer hit her head and got killed or something like that. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled the girl with him out of the house, but after a few feet, he realized that he couldn't do this on his own. He needed help.

"Marty!" he called out, running onto the street. "Marty! Marty! Come! Quick!" He felt pretty anxious to get rid of this. He sure wanted to be home in 1985, now.

oooooooo

Biff Tannen groaned, as he parked the time machine on the spot he'd stolen it from. Clutching his chest, he stepped out to the road. "Oh!" he called out. "Oh, aah!" He sure felt bad, and stepped out of the car, breaking his cane in the process. In the distance, he could see the buttheads approaching. Smiling just faintly, he headed over to the other side of the street.

oooooooo

Marty '85 arrived at the scene. "Doc," he said, "what happened to Jennifer!"

"Grab her legs" Doc instructed. "We have to get her out of here before anything else happens, and you could encounter your older self."

"But…" Marty said.

"Do as I said, please!" Doc exclaimed, a little frustrated. Marty nodded, and grabbed Jennifer's legs. The two time travellers then started running down the street. "She encountered her future self and went into shock!" Doc explained. "She'll be fine – let's get her back to 1985. And then I'm going to destroy the time machine!"

"Destroy it?" Marty echoed. "What about all that stuff about humanity? Where we're going and why?"

"The risk is just too big, as this incident proves" Doc insisted, as they put Jennifer in the car. "And I was behaving responsibly! Just imagine the danger if the time machine were to fall in the wrong hands!" He paused. "My only regret is that I'll never get a chance to visit my favourite historical era – the old west. But time travelling is just too dangerous. Better that I devote myself to study the other great mystery of the universe… women."

"That'll be one hell of a study" Marty '85 snickered. He stepped inside the DeLorean, and Doc went in the driver's seat. The inventor tapped in the date of destination – October 26, 1985, 9:00 PM. They lifted up, rotated around and flew over to the skyway where the time machine accelerated up to 88.

"Marty, Einie," Doc said, "brace yourselves for temporal displacement!" The time machine then, as it was about to pass a sign, hit 88, and with three sonic booms and a flash of light, it travelled to the past, leaving behind as indicator of their stay in the future only a few fire trails that quickly faded away.

oooooooo

Marty IV and Emily, who'd just arrived at the scene, were fascinated as they saw the DeLorean vanish with the usual sonic booms and a white flash that lighted up the entire Oakhurst Street for a moment, and then the two fire trails that were left behind in the sky.

"Wow!" Marty IV called out. "That was fascinating!" He looked at the place the DeLorean had once been.

"If you wanna see some more fascinating stuff, look down" Emily sneered. Surely enough, Marty from 2015 was standing in the middle of the road, staring up.

"Well, Doc," Marty '15 said, with some trace of sadness, "it's over now. I guess that you're now just part of my past, living in the old west. I'll most likely never see you or Clara again. Too bad… I would've liked to visit the 1920s sometimes. But the DeLorean's gone, now, and maybe you're right – it's better this way. At least now Biff has no chance to steal a time machine anymore." He glanced over to the bully, that was lying knocked-out on the road, exhausted from his time trip, and then looked up at the fading fire trails. "Farewell, Doc" he then whispered, tears in his eyes. He sighed, and turned to the house.

As he just did that, another familiar person came running up to him through the streets of Hilldale. Of course, it was none other than Marty III. "Gramps!" he called out. "Grandpa!" He grabbed the coat of his grandfather, and turned the man around to face him.

oooooooo

Marty '15 gasped, as he looked down to the boy pulling on him. It was him, thirty years younger! Due the blue eyes and the fact that MJ was inside, it couldn't be his son… it had to be himself. Totally freaked out, Marty '15 screamed. "Argh!" he shouted. "A ghost! A GHOST!"

"No!" the boy called out. "It's me, it's Marty!"

"NOOO!" Marty '15 called out. "It can't be you! You just headed back to 1985! You can't be here!" He pointed at the fire trails, that were almost gone, now.

"I know, Gramps," the boy said, "but that wasn't me, that was you! I'm your future grandson, I'm Marty McFly III!"

"Marty III…" Marty '15 whispered, "…future grandson." All the exhaustion from the day started catching up with him, and his logical mind couldn't take this anymore. "Oh this is heavy" he muttered, and then, his mind went blank and he passed out to the ground.

oooooooo

Marty III groaned in frustration. This couldn't be happening! First his friends had gone away through time, and now this! He immediately tended down to his grandfather, patting the older man's chest. "Now, come on, Gramps" he muttered. "It isn't that bad is it? You told me, you experienced it yourself! Now, Grandpa, wake up…" He sighed, as he realized that his grandfather wasn't waking up.

The teenage boy then looked up to the sky, and figured that it might be raining, soon. He patted his grandfather's face. "Come on" he insisted. "Come on, please, wake up, wake up, please!" He pulled his grandfather up, but when he let go, the 47-year-old fell down again.

In fact, it should not be that surprising. After all, his grandfather had just gone through a rather exciting day. Watching out that everything went as it was supposed to go… he'd be tired, too. But that didn't mean he had to faint! Especially not now!

The teenager patted Marty '15 again, but the blank look on his grandfather's face didn't go away. This sleep wasn't going to stop any time soon, most likely. "Come on" the young man groaned, one more time. Again, his grandfather didn't wake up.

The teenager sat down on his grandfather's chest, and started thinking about today, as the winds that he'd outrun… or better, out-hoverboarded… earlier on caught up with Hilldale. He'd had a rather exhausting day, and he wanted nothing more than be back in the good 2045. Unfortunately that wouldn't happen too soon.

After all, he figured he knew why his grandpa just hadn't come back from 1925. The time circuits, or anything similar, had to have acted up again. And if Old Marty couldn't get out of 1925 with it, he wouldn't just be able to leave tomorrow. He would have to prepare himself for another few days in the 2010s, and then back to 1925 to get his grandfather. He wasn't heartless enough to leave his grandfather and friend there. However he didn't really want to admit it, he missed Sarah now already. He wondered what she was doing, back in 1925. What would have happened, exactly?

Marty III stood up, and looked at the house. He didn't like involving any more people in this, but after today, he wanted every help he could get in pulling his grandfather into a safe place. He smiled faintly, and started to make his way over to the main house in Hilldale. If he'd have to settle his grandpa for the night, he at least could try to get the convenience of not having to do it on his own.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own the movies. **

**Author's Note:** New chapter.

**16: Chapter Fifteen**

_October 21, 2015_

_07:30 PM PDT_

Marty McFly Junior smiled wider than he'd ever done in ages. Here he was, going out on a date… a real date! He never expected that to happen. Some girls thought he was cute, but he had always been a little shy around girls. Also, it didn't help that he let Griff bully him around. Although everyone let Griff bully him around, girls really preferred their men to be strong.

But now, he got a date. A real date. Suzy MacArthur, the prettiest girl in town, the new girl in school, had asked him out. Of course, that had something to do with the fact that he, somehow, had managed to save her from Griff. He still didn't know where he had gotten the strength from to knock Griff out, but he was sure about one thing – today was the happiest day of his life.

He then crossed the street, passing a kid his age waking an unconscious man. He decided to just ignore them – he had other things to do. Like dating a girl he'd never expected to date. His heart beat faster, as he thought of Suzy. He just wished to see her again. She smiled so kind when he'd saved her…

Marty Junior hurriedly made his way to the main station of Hilldale, and waited for the 7:36 bus to land there. If it flew fast, he would be at Suzy's home at around 8 PM, right on time. The teenager smiled, as he was looking forward to that moment. He really loved his new girlfriend.

As the bus then touched down, Marty Jr got in, and he looked at the air in happiness. Today was the greatest day in his life. He sort of wished it would last forever. He grinned broadly, as he felt very happy. No parents' worries for him today. No Griff bullying ever anymore. Today, everything was all right in the world.

oooooooo

Marty McFly III sighed deeply, as he ran up to the house that was, in another timeline, the house his grandparents and family resided in. He realized that Marlene would be the only one awake inside, as his grandfather was right here on the street, passed out, Grandma Jennifer would've fainted, and his father would be on his very first date. His heart beat faster, as he realized that today his birth had been secured.

As Marty then walked up to the door, he saw Marlene sitting next to the passed-out version of Jennifer. George and Lorraine were also there, a little stunned by everything that had happened. Marty III couldn't really blame his great-grandparents, as they had no idea of what was going on.

"All right" Marty III called out, as he slowly pushed George and Lorraine away. "Everyone just back up, now, back up, give Mom a little room…" He turned to his great-grandparents. "Grandpa George, Grandma Lorraine, I think you better can go home, then Marlene and I can take care of Mom ourselves." He resisted the urge of calling her his aunt. "Have a nice day."

"Um, you too, Marty" Lorraine said, still a little stunned. She then smiled gently, and kissed him on the cheek. "I understand, honey. You're concerned about your mother, and all the people around can make you feel uncomfortable. George and I better be going, now. With the golf accident, I think Georgie better goes to bed early tonight."

"Aww, Lorraine" George protested.

"Don't protest, Georgie," Lorraine said, smiling, "I know what's good for you. The doctor said you'd better turn in early." She walked along with George off the exit of 3393 Oakhurst Street, and got in the car. Marty III watched on, as the old 1980s car, which was now hover-converted, lifted up and flew away into the sky.

"All right, what was that about?" Marlene asked. "MJ, you've never been so forcing to your grandparents before. Are you feeling all right? You don't seem quite yourself today."

That was the golden opportunity to explain everything, and Marty III wasn't going to let it pass. "That's because I'm not the one you think I am" he said, closing the door.

Marlene frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

Marty III looked at her. "Marlene, see my eyes? They're blue, not brown. See how I treated your grandparents? I'm not Marty Junior, Marlene. I'm his son – I'm Marty III. I am from the future. I came here in a time machine that your Dad invented and I need his help to get back to the year 2045."

Marlene stared at her, then burst out laughing. "Yeah, right" she said, rolling her eyes. "Dad might be smarter than in his youth, but a time machine? Time travel's impossible, Marty…unlike changing of eye colour." She looked around. "Where is Dad anyway?"

"Outside" Marty III said. "Knocked out because he fainted upon seeing me. Marly… aunt Marlene, I'm telling the truth. I really am your brother's son. Both of your parents could confirm my story." He stared at her intensely, and when he saw the disbelief in her eyes, he pulled her up. "Come on. Come with me."

"What?" Marlene said. "I can't leave Mom…"

"Just come with me" Marty III said. "You got your thumb-scanner brought to this place?"

"Yeah, it's in the back" Marlene confirmed.

"All right, then." Marty III walked towards the back, Marlene following him confusedly. "What are you doing? I don't get it…"

Marty III rubbed his head for a moment, then pulled out a thumb-scanner. "Press your thumb to the plate" he instructed.

"Why?" Marlene asked.

"Just do it, please" Marty III said. Marlene shrugged, and pulled her thumb to the plate. Within seconds, 'Marlene Anna McFly – July 31st, 1997' appeared on the screen with a green flash of light surrounding it.

"It knows your name" Marty III noticed, satisfied.

"It knows every name in Hill Valley" Marlene said.

"Oh yeah?" Marty III asked, smirking. He then pressed his thumb to the plate, and a red flash lighted up. 'Person Unidentified' appeared on the screen.

Marlene's eyes fell open. "Did you have your thumb-print changed? Why doesn't it recognize you? I don't go for that time travel joke."

Marty III sighed, handing her the videophone. "Option three, then" he said, punching in his mother's old phone number. "Ask for Marty Junior. Hang up once you got confirmation of the identity of the person you call." Marty III then ran off into the closet, as Suzy's mother appeared. "Hello?"

"Um, hi" Marlene said. "I-I am Marlene McFly. I wanted to make sure my brother is there. He's Marty Junior McFly."

"Hang on a sec, I'll show him you" the woman said. "Marty! Telephone for you!"

Within seconds, a clearly annoyed Marty Junior appeared on screen. "What's up, sis?"

"Um, just wanting to know where you were" Marlene said, eyes bugging almost out of her head. "Can you come home as early as possible? We got something important to discuss. So, please don't stay away long."

Marty Jr snorted. "Like I wasn't going to do that anyway, with school tomorrow. I'll be home at 11." He shut off the connection, before Marlene could make any kind of protest.

Marty III re-entered the room with a broad smile. "And?"

"And you were right, after all" Marlene said, shaking. "Boy. A nephew. I can't believe it. You're from the future!"

"Well, I-" Marty III said, but then the door squeaked, and in came a tired Jennifer. "Boy, what happened?" she asked. "Why do I feel like I just woke up from being passed out? Never mind… I already know." She glanced over at the person that looked to be her son. "Marty? Marlene? Where's your father?"

"Um…" Marlene began.

"He's outside" Marty III said. "Knocked out because he ran into me and couldn't believe his eyes." He pressed his thumb against the thumb scanner again and showed Jennifer the display. "See? I'm not your son. I'm his son, I'm Marty McFly III. I came here with your husband in a time machine that he invented and I need his help to go back to 2045. See my eyes? They're blue. Blue. Not brown. I'm not MJ, and I'm not Marty I. I'm your grandson, the same boy that you tended to this afternoon."

"That's true Mom" Marlene said. "He told me. Marty Junior is over at the house of his new girlfriend… the mother of Marty here."

"Fascinating" Jennifer muttered. "I can't believe it."

"Can you believe that your husband is right now out there in the cold?" Marty III stated. "Let's go get him. He'll freeze to death, and that certainly won't be helpful to my problem, if not fatal. If he somehow erases my version of him from existence, we could have major problems."

"I understand" Jennifer nodded. "Come on, Marlene – we have to move your father. Marty, you're right – he will be able to freeze. Well, it's October – but I don't suppose that being out there is going to help him."

"Right, right" Marlene said, as they walked towards the door. As they were about to exit, though, Marty Junior gasped – as she looked up. "Holy shit!" he said. "It's pouring rain!" This was going to get harder than he'd thought…


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See chapter sixteen. **

**Author's Note: **Well, besides that I came up with a solution to solve any disclaimer problems (see disclaimer) I don't have much to say. Anyway, this is chapter seventeen, three to go, please enjoy the story and review.

**17: Chapter Sixteen**

_October 21, 2015  
08:30 PM PDT_

Marty III sighed, as he held his hands above his head to stop the rain. After some preparations, he and Marlene were now getting out of the house, and were pulling up Marty '15. While Marty was not terribly tall, he was still heavy – and Marty III had to put the body of his grandfather down a few times to wipe the sweat off his face – not to mention the rain.

As Marty and Marlene had moved Marty Senior a few feet, they saw to their relief that Jennifer was just touching down to the ground with the long black limousine of the McFly's. She then got out, and opened a door ion the back, holding it open while Marty and Marlene carefully put Marty Senior on the bench inside. As the older man was resting comfortably, Marty III checked if he hadn't forgotten anything else, before joining his grandfather.

As he was sitting down, Marty III felt the exhaustion of a long day starting to fall down on him. It had been hours since he'd last slept. However he had slept for four hours in that afternoon, he'd been up for the entire day before. The limousine was so relaxing and comforting…

Marty III then glanced at his watch. The time was 7:47 AM on November 26, 2045, but he knew that was not true. It was, as the time on the dashboard proved, 8:37 PM on October 21st 2015. He was a long way from home.

The limo lifted it's wheels up, and blasted off towards the skyway. Marty III looked down, still fascinated by how everything looked. It was really nice to see the town without Griff's control. He snickered, as he just realized that, once he got back to the future, he'd go to the square every day – to enjoy not seeing Griff's Pleasure Paradise there.

That reminded him of something. "Holy shit, the ALMANAC!" he shouted. "I left it back at the road where I confronted the Western Union man! It's still there!" Frantic possibilities began to run through his head. Finally he was having a chance to relax, and now, the almanac was still there! He climbed his way forward, and turned towards his grandmother. "Mind if I take the wheel?" he asked.

"No - go ahead" Jennifer said, switching places with him. Marty sat down in the front seat, and immediately hit the gas hard, causing Jennifer to fall onto the floor. Marty III, however, ignored her in his hurry, and saw to his satisfaction the speedometer climbed up to 88 and past really fast. At hundred and thirty miles per hour, when Marlene and Jennifer were sure they'd got caught, Marty III finally arrived at the road he'd left the book, and he left the car at one feet above the ground and ran out towards the book.

After a few moment of frantic searching, and just as panic was about to strike, Marty found the almanac just a few feet from where he'd left it, under a pile of grass – apparently, the wind had blown it there, and the grass had kept the book on it's place. Grateful for this small good luck, Marty picked the so-important book, and ran with it to the car.

"Got it?" Marlene immediately asked.

Marty III held up the book. "Check" he said. "Boy, I was really afraid that that guy had taken the book along… he seemed to be pretty curious about where I came from. After today, I've learnt that you can't trust anybody with Gray's Sports Almanac 2000-2050. And that's why I have to burn it, as soon as your Dad wakes up."

"Aw" Marlene said, as Jennifer started the car and lifted it up into the sky again. "I would've liked a look inside."

"Sorry, no" Marty III said. "You don't know how it will affect your future. Better to be safe than sorry, aunt Marlene."

Marlene giggled. "It sounds so funny to hear someone who looks just like my brother say that to me! It makes me feel like I'm a lot older than my actual 18 years. Of course, in your time, I'm 48… if Griff hasn't killed me yet." Marty III looked down. "I'm dead, right?" Marlene asked. Marty III nodded, sadly. "Kind of figured that. MJ is one of my best buddies, and I couldn't live without him and in such a town as Hill Valley would be if ruled by Griff… well, that's not going to happen, now."

"Of course it isn't" Marty III assured her. "I'm going to burn the almanac and then, you will survive. Don't worry aunt Marly. You'll be fine. I am certain you will be. After all, after the almanac's burned, everything will return back to normal, and you will be alive." He hugged her. "You were always my favourite aunt, before 2035 when you committed su…"

"What?" Marlene gasped.

"Icide" Marty III finished, slapping his head. "I can't believe I said that! I can't believe I told you! I was planning to hide that detail from you… well, I guess it doesn't matter, because that future is gonna fade, but it does matter for you, I suppose. After all, you weren't prepared for the news – and you are most likely horrified that you will be shot, aren't you? Well, we just have to think it'll get erased."

"Right" Marlene muttered. "I can't believe it. In another stupid future, I committed suicide! Well, under Griff's rule…"

"You started heavy drinking" Marty III said, "after Marty got shot. You ended up losing your job; the legal reason was because you were caught with fraud, but the real reason was because you were a McFly. Discrimination against McFly's became state legal in January 2035. I can't believe it – you killed yourself shortly afterwards. Your last years weren't that good either. Working at the Paradise as a prostitute…"

Marlene's face turned a faint shade of green. "I feel like throwing up…"

"I understand" Marty III said. "Really, there were brighter sides… you still could see Mom and the kids sometimes, once in a month, when Griff was either in a drunken boy or you had just been raped by him… again." Marlene turned even greener. "Sorry. Just telling you the facts."

"I get that" Marlene nodded. "It's just sick. I knew Griff was practically a monster, but that… well, it certainly did surprise me. I'd like to knock him out, now, but I have to remember that this Griff is not, and most likely won't ever be, the Griff from the 2045 that you came from."

"That's right" Marty III said. "I wonder…" At that moment, he suddenly felt the limousine pulling downwards. "Whoa!" he called out. "We're at the house, already?" He looked downwards, and realized the car was actually descending as vertically as possible, under a low angle. Marty III chuckled, as he remembered that was to make sure gravity wouldn't pull them all downwards. In 2015 (and 2045, for that matter) there was lots of technology that used hovering things and magnetism, but gravity as part of every day life couldn't be defeated. And probably, it was better that way – they didn't want to just fly around in the sky all the time.

Sure enough, the limousine was exiting the skyway downwards – and down below was the biggest mansion he'd ever seen. Marty III felt his eyes pulling out of his head, as he realised how big the mansion was – most likely the house was over 1.300 square feet big. There were two swimming pools outside, as far as Marty could see four floors, and the territory looked like it would never end. "Holy shit!" Marty III called out. "How many acres is this?"

"3,5 acres" Jennifer said. "It cost quite the bit, but well, you got something. It's a lovely territory to leave the kids. We can even split it in two, and the kids will still get lots of ground each. The territory even includes part of the Hill Valley lake, and a bush. Recently, Marty discovered the beginning of a copper mine, close to the house – about 100 feet away from it, tops. We're going to see if we can exploit it, and then donate the money it raises." She frowned a bit. "However, if you are going to live with us in the future, with your Grandpa and friend, well, then we might have to split the territory into more parts. We don't mind supporting you, though – we do have thirty years to look forward to that, and make sure everything will be all right for all of you." She flashed a kind smile towards her grandson from an alternate reality.

"Thanks, Grandma" Marty III said, as the limousine landed in the driveway. The teenager then saw a red light flash out of the garage, recognize the limousine as it turned to green, then opened the door out of it's own. "Wow!" the seventeen-year-old called out. "Impressive."

"I know," Jennifer said, parking the car, "I know!" She and the others stepped out, and went over to carry Marty '15. The unconscious weight was still as heavy as before, and after their arms hadn't even relaxed from the first load, yet, the second was being done. Marty III gazing around at the wide garage didn't help either.

But, finally, the job was managed, somehow. Marty III and the others carefully placed Marty '15 at the main room bench, and Marlene smiled. "I can't believe this is actually done" she muttered, waving her arms around. "I thought it would never end, honestly. I was feeling like it's one of the worst days in my life." She paused. "On the other hand, meeting an alternate version of your nephew is pretty… interesting, especially when said nephew hasn't even been born yet."

"Good point" Marty III said, smirking. "I suppose you're right. I'd love to go home, though. Don't get me wrong – it's all great here – but I miss 2045. Not the one Griff made, but just… it feels so unfamiliar, y'know? Seeing Dad as teenager, seeing Grandpa and Grandma at the age my parents are supposed to be… and I miss Grandpa. The 2045 Grandpa, I mean."

"I get that" Jennifer nodded. "It must be hard for you to miss someone you love. I completely understand that. I remember how upset Marty was, in the first few months after Doc's departure. Well, maybe he has a chance of getting him back this way… even if he has to wait another thirty years for it. There's always hope, you know."

"You're right" Marty III said, nodding. "I wonder if Doc is still alive. He should be 105 in 1925, and that is possible, especially considering his healthy lifestyle and the rejuvenation, which should make him somewhere between 65 and 75. And if he still has the time train and regularly has 'updates' in the future… well, it's certainly possible."

"You're right" Marlene said. She then glanced at the clock. "Well, it might be 9:15 PM, and it's a little late… but, do you want to have some dinner? I guess you haven't eaten that much, all the day."

Marty III considered that, and suddenly, he felt very hungry. "Yeah, I'd love to!" he exclaimed. "I mean, the last time I ate was… holy shit, that was the afternoon before we left! We had a quite extended meal, but still!" Marty III was silent, as he tried to count the hours between his last meal and now. He'd finished eating it a few minutes past two, because they'd delayed it due their work. Then, they had gone on with testing the time machine, forgetting to eat dinner, and at 10:10, eight hours later, they had departed the future. As Marty added that time, with the time he'd already been here now, which was 10 hours and 15 minutes… he came to 18 hours and 15 minutes. He felt really shocked, as he realized how late it was actually supposed to be, for him. It was supposed to be 8:26 AM, on November 26th. And except for that unwilling four hour rest that afternoon, he hadn't slept for over 25 hours.

Jennifer smiled. "I kind of figured that. Well, I'll fix up a quick but extended meal for you – and you can enjoy it. I'm not really the fast food type, as I feel that healthy eating is better… but, right now, with you haven't eaten for so long, it's quite necessary!" She grinned. "Now, why don't you go listen to some music in the living room, so that you won't be distracted by the food smell from the kitchen. After all, I know how annoying it is to smell food after having not eaten anything for a long time… and not getting to eat it, right away. I'll make you a rather big meal of fries with some hamburgers… or, wait, we got some frikandellen from the Netherlands shipped in just yesterday. Marty said he liked them, but I'm not sure. They're long sausages with a brown colour and look like a hot dog, but taste different. I'll make some for you, so you – and we – can decide if we like them or not."

"That's okay, Mrs. McFly" Marty III said, realizing his grandmother would be uncomfortable by calling her just that. "Well, see you." He then headed off to the living room, and sat down on the couch. As some of the music on the radio went into his ears, he felt himself relaxing. Life in 2015 wasn't too bad.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See chapter seventeen. **

**Author's Note: **This is the next chapter. Please enjoy. Just two chapters to go.

**18: Chapter Seventeen**

_October 21, 2015  
__09:30 PM PDT_

Marty Junior grinned at Suzy, as he was sitting in Suzy's bedroom – and they were just having their second kiss. "You know, you're great. I wonder why I didn't dare to date you earlier on."

"Well, you were pretty much still a coward, back then… as much as I hate to say it" Suzy said. "Still, I wonder why I didn't pay too much attention to you. You're pretty cute, funny, and you got a nice personality. It doesn't mind if your parents are as rich as they are, or poor. You're great. I wished I'd met you earlier. Well, I guess that is what fate is about." She smiled dreamily. "You were so gorgeous when you decked Griff… and so courageous… he really is a no good bully. Well, he's in jail, now – and we shouldn't even think about him, anymore."

"That's right" Marty Junior said. "We can just enjoy ourselves here. How about we put on some music, before I have to go? As much as I like you, I really want to go early. Marlene did seem pretty shocked about something earlier on. I wonder what could've happened. She usually isn't the person to get shocked like that. I really wonder… it can't be Griff, he's in jail now, so I wouldn't know what happened. Not that there aren't other bullies, but Griff really harasses her badly, sometimes. Well, I guess that won't happen again. Knowing Griff, he probably will get twenty years. Even though I think it was wrong to abolish lawyers, I can't help but be satisfied about this. He really deserves to be in jail."

"Yeah, he really does" Marty Junior nodded. "I mean… he's been really evil to both of us. He really shouldn't be allowed to do things like that. Luckily, now he's locked away in prison. I just hope he'll not harass you or bully me again once he gets free." He looked forwards, nervously. "I wonder…"

Suzy then pulled him down, and grinned at him. "You shouldn't wonder that much" she said. "You should do things!" She then grabbed a pillow, and threw it at MJ. However the kid was initially surprised, he soon burst out laughing, and grabbed another pillow. Chuckling, he threw it at his new girlfriend, who easily avoided it. "You're going to have to throw that one a lot harder to hit me, MJ!"

"Oh, will I?" Marty Jr said, teasingly. "Well, then I will!" He threw the pillow onto Suzy's head, and this time hit. Suzy rubbed the place on her head for a moment, causing Marty Junior to walk forward. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I'm okay," Suzy said, laughing and grabbing her pillow, "but you soon won't be!" She swung the pillow at Marty Junior, who just managed to avoid it in time, and grabbed his own pillow back. The two threw pillows at each other a few times, before finally lying down on the bed. "Whoa!" Marty said. "I'll have to admit that was fun!" He smiled at the girl. "You're so beautiful. I still can't believe I got to date someone like you."

"Well, thanks" Suzy said. "I feel pretty honoured. Thanks a lot. So, what are you like? I mean, I know your father's a musician, but what are you?"

"Well," Marty Junior said, "I'm Martin Seamus McFly Junior, born April 9th 1998, youngest child and only son of Martin Seamus McFly Senior, ex-rock star, scientist and inventor, born June 9th, 1968 and Jennifer Jane McFly, born Parker, no job, born September 17th, 1968, sibling of Marlene Anna McFly, born May 31st, 1997." Suzy snickered a bit at the list. "I like music, just like my father, but I also like science-fiction, like my grandfather. I've written some stories about his stories that I published on the internet. Some friends of mine think I should maybe be a writer, but I prefer music. And besides, I wouldn't know what to write about."

"Nice to meet you Mr. McFly" Suzy said. "So, how would Mr. McFly like to watch a little TV with me?"

Marty Junior laughed. "I'd like to, Miss MacArthur" he said. "I would be very pleased to do that." The two chuckled, as they put the pillows aside, and went to watch TV… and only two shows at once!

oooooooo

Marty III smiled, as he sat back on one of the couches in the room, fully relaxed. He'd just finished his meal two minutes ago, and now, he was relaxing on the second couch. On the first one, an still unconscious Marty '15 still rested.

"Hey, Marty?" Jennifer then asked. Marty III looked up at his grandmother and aunt. "If you don't mind, we are heading to bed. It's been quite an exhausting day for both of us, and I can't speak for Marlene, but we'd like to enjoy our rest. And, Marlene, tomorrow's a college day."

"Aw, mom" Marlene complained. "Can't I be here for a little longer? I want to see if, and when, Dad wakes up. It isn't fair that I have to go to bed already."

"Well, I want you to be alert tomorrow" Jennifer said. "And it might take quite a while before your father wakes up – it took quite a few hours for the Doctor Brown from 1955, as he didn't wake up until almost nine hours after he fainted." She glanced over to her grandson-to-be. "Are you sure you're not willing to turn in, yourself? You look pretty exhausted to me. You've been up for much longer than we have."

"I know, Mrs. McFly" Marty III said, managing a smile. "But I'll be fine, really. I'll be fine. I just will have to put my mind to it, and I will accomplish staying awake. And I really want to stay with Grandpa. I just feel like I have to… I mean, I'd like not to go to sleep before I'm sure that I will, indeed, get home – and Gramps is the only one who can really convince me of that. In fact, I'd like not to go to sleep until I'm back home, but that's asking a little too much, now. I just want to get home as soon as possible. The 2010s are great, but I want to see the new forties."

"I understand" Marlene nodded, walking up the stairs and disappearing from sight. Jennifer smiled at Marty, waved, and then walked up the stairs, too. Marty III looked and listened after them until their footsteps had faded from hearing.

Marty III sighed. He still agreed with what he'd just said – he really wanted to see the future. The teenager got up, and walked over to his grandfather, the only person who could help him home, and moved close so he could hear his grandfather breathing. Yup – the guy was still out. Sighing, Marty stepped back. He'd so wished his grandpa was up. He just wanted to go to 2045 again.

Marty III smiled faintly, as he thought of all the things that he really had been through, by now. He'd been held under gun pressure, he'd travelled back in time, he'd watched the most amazing things come true, he'd stolen Griff's almanac… he felt like the next morning, he was going to wake up and find it to be all nothing more but a dream.

He then glanced over to his jacket, that he'd hung over the heating to dry. He realized what was inside it, and walked over. Reaching in his pocket, he grabbed the important letter that his grandfather had sent him, and opened it.

Hissing a little into it, he tried to make out the context. Again, he couldn't come past the first few lines. Sighing, he hung that to dry, as well. It would be dry, eventually, and then, he'd be able to read the text inside it. For now, he would just have to satisfy himself. Maybe there was something interesting on TV that he could watch.

oooooooo

Marty IV and Emily smiled, as they arrived over the McFly house. They had just departed Suzy's home, and were now feeling very excited. However they felt some faint feeling of sleepiness, the happiness was greater than that. Especially seeing his grandfather punch out Griff and seeing his great-grandfather getting struck by lightning had been cool. Now, it was 10:04 PM (note the coincidence?), and Marty felt happier than he'd done the entire day. Everything had indeed turned out fine.

"We're here" Emily said. "Yup, we're here! Look, down below! Your father looks so bored. He must be tired, and it looks like he's bored. I can't believe how long he's been up. How long has it been?"

"Over 24 hours, I'm sure" Marty IV said. "I'm gaining a lot of respect for my father, this way. I love Great-Grandpa Marty, but to actually stay awake with him asleep for so long… well, I sure respect what my old man is doing." He flew in, and sat down on one of the chairs, Emily sitting down on the chair next to him. Together, they curiously watched what else Marty III would do.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See chapter eighteen. **

**Author's Note: **New chapter. Finally, we depart 2015. About time. Next chapter will be the epilogue. Please read and review.

**19: Chapter Eighteen**

_October 21, 2015  
10:30 PM PDT_

"I told you, I was FRAMED!!!"

Griff Tannen sighed, as he'd called that out for what seemed to be the hundredth time in a row, and once again got no response. It was no use. McFly had made him be stuck in here, and there was no way he could get out. The judges were currently discussing his punishment, but he already know what it would be – years in the jail. Not getting out until he was far in his adult years. Breaking the window of the Courthouse Mall… well, he wouldn't get away with that easily.

He sighed, as he realized how happy he had been at the start of this day. He'd thought that everything would turn out fine and that he would just have once another day, and tonight he would get rid of MJ forever. Then the almanac had arrived, and everything had been even better. Then the hoverboard accident incident came, and he'd lost in the second half of this day the almanac, the power he had over MJ and his freedom. For a long time, and for the first two, maybe even forever.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the hallway. Within seconds, a guard stood in front of the cell. "The judges are finished, Tannen, after almost five hours since your arrest" he announced. "You'll be getting twenty years in jail. You can be happy with that – some of them out there wanted twenty-five, and the preservation service actually wanted to give you thirty years. But thanks to Mayor Wilson, it was brought down to twenty. You can be grateful how much our mayor hates the Courthouse clock in it's current state."

"Yeah, right" Griff said, snorting.

"What about us?" Whitey asked.

"You'll be getting ten years each" the guard said. "Will be free on October 21 2025, Griff exactly a decade later." He smiled at the sad looks on the faces of the gang. "Guess that'll be punishment enough for you. No one should try to break into the Courthouse."

"But I told you, I was framed!" Griff screamed, as the man went away. "Framed! You hear me, FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAMED!!!"

oooooooo

Marty McFly III felt bored, as he shut off the power to the television set. Five hundred channels, and still there wasn't one which really showed something exciting. He just wished that he was home in 2045, or could go to bed somewhere. He really had trouble keeping his eyes open.

For a second, he considered going up the stairs and indeed trying to find the bedroom Jennifer had generously given him when they were eating. Then, he decided against it – he'd probably continue searching it through the big house and not find it until dawn. Sighing, he glanced over to his grandfather, still as unconscious as ever and breathing slowly, and past him, where he made a discovery.

The letter from 1925 was dry.

Excited, Marty III got to his feet, and uncomfortably after the long sit he made his way over to the scraps of paper. As careful as possible, he picked up three sheets of paper, one of them falling into three pieces onto the ground as he picked it up. Carefully, he brought the other two to the main table in the room, then went to got the pieces and some tape.

As he'd carefully taped up the remains of the second paper of the letter, he placed them in order, and started reading. It was quite hard, seeing as the paper was wet from the rain and looked really old, but he managed. He figured his grandpa had used good paper and a good pencil, back in the twenties. Finally, he finished, and sat back with a sigh as he realized what had been in there. The letter read:

_Dear Marty, _

_If I read the Last Time Departed of the time machine well and estimated good the time the post man will appear at the place you last saw me, you should receive this letter around 7:20 PM on October 21st 2015. _

_First let me ensure you that I am alive and well, living happy in the year 1925 for over four months now already. The lightning bolt that struck me shorted out the same transistor as the one that was shorted out when Doc headed for 1885. Fortunately, the flying circuits are still intact. _

_Since I was unable to repair the transistor with 1920s components, and I haven't got any spare parts, I was stranded in the year 1925, and I have settled down as the town's blacksmith, like Doc did, under the name of Clint Eastwood. I didn't mind that so much, because I have come to appreciate the 1920s culture. _

_I tried hard to find Doc and Clara in order to get some way to leave 1925, since they are still supposed to have the time train. I only haven't had success yet, but I'm not giving up. Therefore I wouldn't even have considered writing this, wasn't it for what happened to Sarah. _

_On Thursday the 5th, I have found Sarah missing. The next morning, this morning, I received a letter from Mad Dog Tannen. He's kidnapped her. _

_Therefore, Marty, I buried the DeLorean yesterday, then I wrote this letter, and sent along instructions how to repair the time machine with 2010s components. Buford writes that if I don't show up on Thursday the 12th at the Jones Manure Company, on 8PM exact, he'll shoot Sarah, and bury her body at a place nobody will ever find it in. _

_So therefore I wrote this letter to you, my grandson, and hope that you will be able to get some help from my 2015 counterpart in repairing the time machine. _

_Then, Marty, please head back to Sunday, November 8th, 1925, tomorrow in my idea of present time, in order to rescue Sarah and help the two of us escape Mad-Dog Tannen. _

_I instructed you in the enclosed map where to find my blacksmith shop, and I also included the newspaper I had, in order for you to see to it that the alternate 2045 is erased from existence. _

_I am now waiting for you to show up tomorrow, so that we can instantly start with the planning of saving Sarah, and maybe even finding the Doc. I still miss him, and this would be a great opportunity to take him back to the future with us. _

_Waiting for you in the past, your co-time traveller in time, _

_Marty McFly Sr, November 7th, 1925. _

Marty sighed, as he stared at the letter, and briefly scanned it again. "1925" he whispered. "Four months." If he had to spend four months in the past, he'd get sick. Well, anything was better than Griff's world, but returning to the good 2045 sounded much more fun than that. And, according to the letter, it had been over four months, actually. Marty III guessed that his grandfather had become stuck somewhere in the beginning of July, 1925.

He clenched his hand to a fist as he moved down. Why did they always have so much bad luck? Replacing the transistor could've been easy if his grandpa would've been send to any time past 1947. But no, It had been 1925, a full twenty-two years before the stupid thing had been invented, and his grandfather was stuck in the past.

Also, Sarah had been kidnapped by Mad Dog Tannen, who was already 77 at the time but apparently still got around to kidnapping people. Marty III hit the table with his fist in anger. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did Buford have to kidnap Sarah? The teenager figured Buford was very insisting with his grudges. The defeating Marty Sr had done, was after all forty years in the past in 1925.

"Why…" he muttered again, then staring at the Destination his Grandfather had provided him. November 8, 1925. He wasn't really supportive of going back in time, but if he had to save Sarah… besides, he couldn't leave his father's old man behind. Marty III had been feeling pretty lonely all through his life, and when he'd broken out Grandpa Marty out of the institute, it had been the first time he'd felt this was his family, more so than by his sister, or even his mom. They were all broken down by Griff's terror. Marty McFly Senior still had the urge to fight back. He sighed, feeling that he would really miss his grandfather if he'd fail to bring the old man back.

"I'm home, that's right, Marty Junior's home, I'm – holy shit!"

Marty Junior stared at the teenager in the room, blinking his eyes rapidly. "You're me!" he gasped, stunned.

"Wrong" Marty III corrected. "I am your son. I'm Marty McFly the Third, and I have travelled here in a time machine your Dad invented, and I'm here 'cause I need his help to get back to the year 2045." He extended his hand. "Please to meet you, Dad."

Marty Junior shook the hand nervously. "Yeah, right" he muttered. "If there's anything I don't believe here, it's that I'm your Dad! Time travel's impossible, it can't be!"

"It's possible" Marty III said. "Look here." He pulled out a newspaper and handed it to his old man. "See this paper? Marty McFly Junior Murdered. That's your picture in the paper. See the date? March 15 2032. That's over sixteen years from now." He left Marty Junior staring wide-eyed at the paper. "That's right, I'm from a Griff-controlled world. Me and your Dad came here to fix it." He held up a book. "Recognize this?"

"It's the book Griff confronted me with" Marty Junior said, recognizing the almanac. "But… it can't be…"

"Oh no?" Marty III asked, smirking. He walked over to the centre of the room, and switched on the TV. "Take a look at this." He switched it onto 374, a sports channel, on which a slamball game was being played, and they were 89 minutes and 30 seconds into the game, while the score was 1-1. "Bet you on a billion bucks Slam New York wins by a huge swing by John Torne at 89 minutes and 52.4 seconds."

"It can't be" Marty Junior argued. As he walked over, and sat next to his son, he could, however see a huge swing happen and the ball hit it's goal. "John Torne scored at 89 minutes and 52.4 seconds!" the announcer exclaimed. "This is heavy! 3, 2, 1, it's over and Slam New York has won the game!"

Marty Junior stared at his son, as Marty III turned off the set, smirking. "You were right" the local teenager muttered. "You were right. You are my son. I have kids. You're from… you're from the future." He stared at the clock, which said 11:55. "I can't believe this."

"Then don't" Marty III smirked. "Well, anyway – you better go to bed. I don't want to seem rushed, but…"

"I understand, I get it" MJ muttered, as he crawled up the stairs, still wide-eyed. "Holy shit."

Marty III stared at his father, then at his grandfather, and suddenly the sleepiness grew over him. "A short nap won't hurt" he whispered, and lied down on the bench. "Just… a little… while… of closing… my… eyes…"

Within just ten seconds, Marty McFly the Third was sound asleep.

oooooooo

"Within seconds!" Marty IV exclaimed, laughing. "Then again, I can't blame him. I'd be tired as well." He looked down at the sleeping boy, gaining a touch of sympathy. "Poor Dad."

"Speaking of sleep, it might be time we turn in as well" Emily said. "I am feeling rather tired, now I realize it… even though I haven't paid attention to it too much. This sure is one of the most exciting days of the space-time continuum – after November 12, 1955, of course. Well, I sure think today makes a great second."

"Yeah, it sure comes before September 7th, 1885 – or even September 5th" Marty IV said. "It's great to watch Dad as a teenager. I've done that before, but not really that much. Doc and Great-Grandpa always tell me to avoid important events. It's great that, now the mind travel device has had a tune-up, we can use this method of time travel more often. Shortly after November 12th of 2055, Doc put away the mind travel device.

"Tomorrow will be another big day" Emily dreamily commented. "It'll be the day the DeLorean finally gets out of the mine it's been hidden in for almost ninety years. It really is too bad that it was destroyed, shortly after entering 1925. I'd like to go back and prevent that from happening, but it's better not to mess with history."

"And we do have Griff's DeLorean, now" Marty IV said. "Besides, Emmy, do you think that Xiff, or even his sons Ziff or Quiff for that matter, will ever attempt to steal the time machine and make themselves rich? They're so annoying! I almost wish that I could just go back in time and shoot young Buford! I know it's bad to wish death to someone, but the Tannens sure are pests!"

Before Emily could even try to reply, the clock down in the main room struck 12. As the day became October 22nd, Marty IV could feel himself slipping away from 2015. He held Emily's hand, as he saw everything become black around them. He looked down to his sleeping father once more, and then, he was pulled forward into 2075.


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: See chapter nineteen. **

**Author's Note: **Finally, the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

**20: Epilogue**

_October 22, 2075  
12:00 PM PDT_

Marty IV blinked a few times, as he opened his eyes slowly and carefully. First, he saw only vague images. Then everything shifted into a clearer view, and through the rapidly fading blur he could identify his great-grandfather, Doctor Emmett Brown. "Great-Grandpa" he muttered sleepily. Then, realizing, he added: "Great-Gramps!"

"Hi, Marty!" Doc said, as he pulled up his great-grandson. "It's good to see you're awake! Well, how was your time in 2015? Have you seen the younger version of me and your grandfather? That day was the day he punched out Griff, after all. What all did you see?"

"Relax" Marty IV said, with a smile. "We're just back from 2015." He looked around. "What time is it, now?"

"12:00 PM and 22 seconds, October 22nd, 2075" Alternate Marty Senior announced, stepping into the room. "Boy, you've been out for a long time. Since 11 PM yesterday, to be precise. Doc, your father and I have waited by the chairs for you two to wake up, and make sure nothing nasty would happen to you." He smiled. "Luckily, it didn't, and you two survived the trip to 2015 unharmed."

"Well, what did you expect?" Marty III pointed out. "We were all right during our trip to 1885, weren't we Sarah?" He pulled his wife closer, and kissed her for a moment.

Marty IV stared at his parents. "This feels weird" he muttered. "I mean, I just saw you guys at 17… and now you're both 47. It is amazing how much time has passed. Yet, 2015 wasn't that different from how 2075 is now – except for the fact that there's more gasses in the air than there is now."

"Yeah, since the dramatic changes in the late fifties, we sure did clean up the environment" Marty III said. "Your Great-Grandpa's local self even managed to get a saying in it, being an ex-rock star. He was very popular with the people, still, even though he retired five decades earlier, and therefore, everyone was very supportive of him. Everything did clean up in the sixties. The year you two were born was the turn-around point."

"That sounds great" Marty IV said. "If not for that, we'd probably be living in a world of which half the land has drowned, and the other half is nothing but a desert and in which billions of people are dead and just a few million have remained over the whole world."

"Well, there's still the colonies on the moon" Marty Senior pointed out. "There could live more people than there do now. There's just fifty million people on the moon, now – and thirty-five million on Mars and it's moons." He stared into the sky. "That could become more, seeing that on Earth is currently place for nine billion people, and the moon is about 1/81st of the Earth, that means on the moon can live…"

"111.111.111 people" Doc said. "Which is 61.111.111 more than on the moon currently reside. Well, there is the fact that, on earth, there's more places where you can settle. Then again, the moon doesn't have 71 % water to fill up it's surface. It's not an easy thing to debate about."

"Anyway, how did you enjoy your trip?" Sarah asked. "I'm pretty curious what all you've seen. Not everybody gets everyday the chance to go back in time a sixty years, watch important time travel events, and see his grandfather get his grandma, so to speak…" She made a face. "See how the founding of Griff's low-rez evil tyrannical murderous empire get disrupted…"

"Well, we didn't actually see that" Emily corrected. "After all, your husband doesn't burn the almanac until the next morning, and we departed right at midnight. Therefore, we didn't have a chance to see the newspapers change and the almanac get caught by the flames and all that, you know. That would've been kind of exciting. I haven't ever seen newspaper change. I think I haven't ever seen newspapers change." She looked up. "Can we go to October twenty-second, sometime? Or maybe to November 12th?" Her face lighted up at the idea of going to such an adventure-filled day in the space-time continuum. It even was more exciting than the day they'd visited now, October 21st 2015.

"Maybe next year on this date" Doc said. "For now, I want to put back the mind travelling device to rest, in order for it to be all-functional the next time it's used, which might be for important purposes. Like the departure date, if someone decides to mess with the continuum again." He clenched his hands into fists, remembering the hectic day of getting the book away from Biff. "Granted, I'll take every precaution possible to prevent that from happening, but still… there is always the possibility."

"Maybe we can go to November 12th on the twelfth" Marty IV suggested. As Doc raised an eyebrow, he said: "I'm not kidding, you know. Next month, it'll be November twelfth again, and for you, Doc, it'll be a century ago that you sent Great-Grandpa Marty home. Granted, for the world it's been hundred and twenty years, but I think that, for you, it'll be more a reason to celebrate than November 12th of 2055 was."

"Well, I think that actually, I should've celebrated the one-century-anniversary a while ago, by that logic" Doc said, grinning. "I've been travelling around time so much in the past seventy years, that I wouldn't doubt it if I am in my early hundred-forties already, as opposed to 135, which you all think is my age, and 155, which the world think is my age. I'm slowly catching up to what I would've been, had I stayed in 1985 from the beginning on."

"How about if you moved home from 1894?" Marty IV asked. "How old would you have been, then? 164 years old… or about hundred and seventy?"

"It's funny that you ask that" Doc said. "You see, after settling some things when finishing my departure from 1925 to 2045, Jules and I visited 1988 with the time train, to check on the younger Marty and to assure my laboratory would stand safe for the next fifty-seven years, in order for me to catch up with it. The plan was not to have Young Marty see us, as it might affect what the older, local 2045 Marty would remember from his past, and perhaps change things that happened during your father's visit to 2015. Unfortunately, we did run into him… as well as a version of him and me from another dimension."

"Other dimension?" Marty IV gasped. "As in an other world in which everything happened considerably different from our world?" He wondered why his great-grandfather hadn't told him this before. It sure sounded exciting. He wondered what the other versions of his great-grandfathers were like. He sure hoped they weren't that evil.

"Yeah, like that" Marty Senior nodded. "However, the differences weren't as big as you might think. In fact, everything up until my return to 1985 from 1885 was the same. In that reality, however, Doc moved back from early 1895 to early 1986, instead of remaining in the past. Apparently, that version of me was much more used to time travel than I was at the time… or even am, now."

"So, in that reality, you got lots of time trips?" Marty IV asked. "Sounds pretty cool, actually."

"Yeah, I agree" Marty Senior said, chuckling. "But at that moment, I didn't envy him at all. I have to admit, that was partially because I was seeing Doc again – both my Doc and his Doc – after three years, but… well, it seemed like he and his Doc were trapped hopping between dimensions. They mentioned a device that didn't work as well as it should, and that left them jumping between all dimensions. They mentioned there even had been a universe, in which I was stuck in 1955. I remember how terrified I felt. As much as I wanted to see Doc again, living thirty years of my life in the past, even if I got to see him… well, it made my troubles seem really small."

"I can't picture you living in 1955, either" Doc said. "I think you'd get bored, soon, and wish for your rock and roll music to be there. Even though you've come to like inventing and science, which I greatly appreciate, music is what the younger you lived for. I am glad that future didn't come to pass – as I wouldn't have met Clara, then. Didn't they mention that I met a woman named Julia Clayton, instead? She was some relative of Clara, I believe. In that world, Jules and Verne were actually born in the early 1960s."

"Amazing" Marty IV muttered. "To think Great-Uncle Jules and Grandpa Verne could be born in the '60s, instead of the 1880s. It sounds so weird. Then again, it might be pretty logical, if Great-Gramps and Julia met in the late fifties…"

"Well, I am sure about one thing" Doc said. "That if I'd like to visit those realities, we'll have to do a lot modifying to our present machines. Well, maybe it'll happen, one day. Until then, we can just time travel, dream about it… and mind travel, of course."

"To mind travel!" Marty III exclaimed, laughing.

"To mind travel, Dad" Marty IV said, smiling. "To mind travel. And may it remain to be as great as it was yesterday and today… or actually, about sixty years ago."


End file.
